Fatal Attraction
by rupert grint is mine
Summary: When George learns that his brother will be the next Voldermort his fiance dies to protect him. The only problem is, she's pregnant. George runs to the muggle world to escape, but trouble isn't far behind.
1. The beginning

Ch1. The beginning

Every story has a beginning. Time itself is a beginning. From the formation of space and galaxies, to the formation of the universe, to the puddle that evolved into micro-organisms and from thus on into human and animal kind. Or from the first seven days that God created earth and the light and Adam and Eve. Every story has a beginning. From the first civilization of Rome to the twenty-first century, from the beginnings of science with Aristotle and Plato to Marie Curie and onto scientists of our day.

From the first literary writings on stone walls to the scriptures of the churches in England during the renaissance and enlightenment to the books we read everyday. With every beginning there is a middle. Where the story unravels until we can interpret what has happened and even predict what will happen through patterns of past experiences and advances though the story itself.

Until we eventually reach the end. Every beginning must have an end. As people and history. But it is always the end that reveals everything we either anticipated or were threatened by. But it is always the end that is bittersweet, it is always the end that have us on our toes, not able to read the last page because it is the last page. Like the end of a book. Where it is so good it should never end but it does and you hate how it is always bitter sweet.

It was the last morning of summer vacation and It was only two in the morning by his clock, but two in the morning isn't that long of a time till dawn. He looked out the window, black, as always at this time.

A few stars shone through the night sky, not many though. Dark clouds gathered by the moon, a bright haze encircling the spherical rock. He smiled, he was pleased by the night. It never judged like the day time did. Always showing your flaws and features. The night just showed a silhouette, like a shadow that's cast from the sun.

He was never judged by the night, the night was fair to him. He looked at the other bed occupying his room. Of course there was a lump in the bed. Another person. A snoring person, a happy person, a nonchalant person. A person who didn't care about who judged who, or the surroundings of them.

He slid easily out of bed. So as to not make a creaking sound when the springs came back up. He walked weightlessly across the floors so they wouldn't creak and howl. Plus he didn't need the attic ghost to wake everyone up.

He opened the window and felt a warm breeze flow through his hair. It was summer. The best part, not the hottest but certainly no where near cold. The blue curtains flowed in the quick gust of wind, the holes letting light shine through it from where the moths had eaten their fill. No one was awake, he knew that, he climbed out of the window and onto the second story roof.

Sitting on the hard shingles he felt at peace. As the wind showered through his long shaggy red hair he closed his green eyes and listened as the wind blew through his ears making a hollow screech. He was on the rooftop in just a tank top and gray boxers. He wasn't cold, he was never cold, he would wear the same thing in the middle of winter when England was at its coldest. He didn't care, because it was the night.

He didn't understand why he was the one picked out of the bunch, he had so many other siblings they could have chosen, but they chose him, he was the ugly one in their eyes. Or he thought they were. He didn't understand, his twin was just the same only he was handsome. He heaved a sigh and rested his head in his hands. His long hair in his eyes. His lips were chapped, he licked them, he shouldn't, he remembered what his mother always said. 'Like your lips when they're chapped, only leads to rashes and red bumps, and your lips will still be chapped.'

He smiled, his mother, he loved his mother. He still does. Why wouldn't he. She was the only one other than his twin, who did understand him. She is still around, He is thinking as if she is already dead. But she isn't not just yet. 'She will get better' he thinks, he hopes. He doesn't let anyone see his pain. It is almost like no one else sees it. Not even his twin can read his mind anymore. He ahs shut out everyone. And everyone ahs done the same to him. He remembered an old muggle move quote. 'Turn your back on the world and the world turns it back on you.' or something of that matter.

Ron doesn't see it, neither does Percy, Charlie, Bill, Dad, no one saw it. They talk about her like she inst living anymore. He hates them for it. He stopped talking to them for it. She will live, he will make sure she does, but they have already stopped talking about her. They do this to keep the pain away but it tightens the pain, and only he sees it.

Ginny, Ginny knows what he is feeling, but is too scared to talk about her mother. Is too scared for the reaction from her father, is too scared, she is only in her third year, he in his seventh. His last year, and what a horrible year, he thinks. A horrible, horrible year. But he is ready to face it.

'On the bright side, no howlers this year.' he chuckles to himself. 'Mum loves to send those damned things' He sighs again. 'Mum………mum' He lets a tear slid, but what Is a tear anymore, its not sadness, no, he has cried his tears of sadness. He is emotionless now. 'Why be happy, sad comes later to take it away' He didn't always think this way, oh no, he was once very, very happy. Like his brothers till is. But how can he be happy anymore. There is no such thing as happy anymore.

He listens to the wind, he thinks its talking to him. He wishes it was, someone to listen to him, to comfort him, no one comforts him, they don't baby him, he is after all eighteen now. Only his mother babied him. His mother. He couldn't stop thinking of her.

Nothing could help him. The wind brushed against his ears 'Suicide? No, not that, that will only bring more pain. More pain, they are already dealing with enough, no, not suicide.' he thought to himself as if he were responding to the wind. 'No, that wont help mum either, might worsen her, no not suicide, never suicide.' He looks at his watch, two thirty, 'Only thirty minutes?' he thinks to himself again. 'Damn'

He looks in the sky, he sees a few midnight flyers. Juvenile witches and wizards most likely. He hopes they don't get caught. He remembers when he and his brother would do stupid shit like that. But that was all before his mother's near fatal tragedy.

He doesn't like to think about the tragedy, just the memories of beforehand. He thinks about when he and his twin were little. When the whole family still lived under the same roof. He was about five, making Ron three and Ginny two. Bill and Charlie were at Hogwarts but that was okay since they were only first or second years.

He remembers playing with his mother in the kitchen, making bewitched cookies, with his twin. He remembers playing with Percy and his twin and bill and Charlie when he rode on his first broom. He fell face forward and broke his nose. Everybody laughed. Everyone laughed back then, back before his mother. Before… in the beginning.

Two forty. How time slows down when you don't want. He would have to wake up everyone, or at least make sure he is 'awake' by six. So in about three hours. He didn't want to sleep. He doesn't sleep anymore. Why would he. There was nothing to refresh himself for.

He tries to get his mind off of the tragedy and bull shit around him. He hates the drama. But it creeps up on him and surprises him every time it possibly can. He decides that it's time to go back inside, inside the hell hole, inside the drama, inside to where everything collapses for him, inside, where tomorrow begins. Where everything starts new but still feels old, old feelings reborn, old clothes packed, old everything. In the beginning… the beginning.


	2. the beginning of the end

Ch. 2 The beginning of the end

George couldn't sleep that night, of course he couldn't sleep, sleep wasn't a part of him any more. He just waited for the sun to come up so he would have a reason to get up and wander around before leaving the burrow. He hated the burrow, or more or less the people that inhabited the damned place.

Last night, or several hours ago, whichever, he sat on the roof of the house, the only place he feels free anymore. He can tell his secrets and thoughts to the night sky. Only the night, because they night doesn't reveal secrets, it keeps and hinders them.

He cannot ever tell Fred his secrets, he and his twin have lost their bond. Ever since what happened to Molly, their brotherly bond has been permanently erased. Much to his brothers dismay it will never be rebound. But George doesn't care anymore. He doesn't care about much anymore. Why care. He doesn't see the purpose to it anymore. He only cares for his mother now. But even then he still doesn't. Because he knows that if he cared for his mother he would be with his family trying to make them stronger, like his mother wanted or wants.

He hated thinking of her as dead, but he couldn't help it, she may as well be since no one ever speaks of her and it is almost like his family has come back from her funeral every time they wake up and see him. The twins are the spitting image of Molly. Even though they are both male. They received their eyes and smile from her smile. That's why George doesn't smile anymore. He cant bare to see her in the mirror when he looks at it.

His family has almost stopped talking to him to. No one comforts him, not even Ginny. Even though she wants to, but he is blind to her feelings for him, her feelings of remorse. She wants to hug him and cry with him but he is stern, hard as a rock, he wont cry, not for Molly. He has turned away from them. They think he hates his own mother. Whey would he hate his mother, what she did, what she did was, was horrible to herself yes, but it was grand, miraculous, it sowed the true love she had for that person.

Only he knows the real reason why his mother is in that state, He wont speak of it, he doesn't dwell on it often, it would break him. It would break the family. Of course he thinks to himself he is over exaggerating, but he knows he isn't, its like a false comfort. No one has ever felt this way, Never, no one he knows, not Fred, not Bill, not Ron, no one. Only him, and he cant share with anyone, no that would make things worse.

He rolls from his bed and walks down the creaky stairs. His father is awake, looking at the daily prophet. Normally he is gone by now, but he is talking them to Kings Cross, normally that was Molly's job, 'Damned house, Damned food, damned father.' George thought in his mind.

"'Ello Fred." his father says in a droll tone of voice. Not even looking up, Not even noticing that he wasn't Fred, he was George. His mother could tell the different. She could always tell the difference. But no one cares about that. He is invisible to everyone. But why fight it, its not worth it, his father isn't worth it.

"Hi dad." he says barely whispering as he grabs a piece of burnt toast and heads out the door into the dim sunlight. The clouds moved in heavily last night. The little streaks of sunlight were depressing. Why couldn't it just be black, just black, so sunlight. Why bother with sunlight. He whisked his hand and his c.d. played appeared in his hand. It was playing Good Charlotte. He turned it to number ten. And started listening to the song.

'_Turn on channel seven at a quarter to eight You see the same damn thing it's just a different day and No one really knows why this is happening But it's happening And everywhere you go it's just a different place You get the same dark feeling See the same sad faces No one really cares that this is happening' _He looks out at the grassy hills, the plain exterior or London. The stupid country side, his hidden house, his shack, his nothing.  
'_We come into this world And we all are the same In that moment there's no one to blame But the world is black And hearts are cold And there's no hope That's what we're told And we can't go back  
It won't be the same Forever changed By the things we've seen, seen_' "She's not coming back is she?" He asks himself, "no don't think like that, she is, she will,"  
'_Living in this place it's always been this way There's no one doing nothing so there's nothing changed And I can't live when this world just keeps dying It's dying People always tell me this is part of the plan That God's got everybody in His hands But I can only pray that God is listening Is He listening?_'

"But it's your fault, you know it, but you keep hiding it, its your fault, your, all yours!" its as if there was an internal battle in between him and his mind. Like a devil angel play off on both shoulders.  
'_We're living in this world Growing colder everyday Nothing can stay perfect now I see But the world is black And hearts are cold And there's no hope That's what we're told And we can't go back It won't be the same Forever changed By the things we've seen, seen, seen_' "No its not, its not," "Yes, yes, it is it is, you know it, you know…..know…." He pressed his hands against his face. It wasn't his fault was it? No it couldn't have been, but yes, yes it was, it was all his fault.  
'_We come into this world And we all are the same And in that moment there's no one to blame  
But we're living in this world Growing colder everyday Nothing can stay perfect now I see The world is black And hearts are cold There's no hope That's what we're told And we can't go back (We can't go back)  
It won't be the same (It won't be the same) Forever changed (What will ever change) By the things we've seen, seen, seen_' Yes it is, but no one will ever know, no never, never, NEVER!" he yelled out screaming. The birds in the tree nearby all flew away squawking.  
'_Turn on channel seven at a quarter to eight You see the same damn thing it's just a different day  
And no one really knows why this is happening' _He sighed, his hands in his lap. A tear escaped his eyes. HE say his family all leave the house, Ginny was looking for him calling out his name.

"George, George where are you, we are leaving, George?" He turned the corner and looked at her. She smiled and hugged him, "Come on, we are leaving, your stuff is already in the car, dad aparated with them." She looked at him, her big blue green eyes shining at him. He didn't know what Ginny thought of him, he was her favorite brother, the only one she could connect with, but that was lost when Molly had that happen to her. He have a weak smile to her, she frowned but she knew he meant well.

She turned away and walked towards the ford Angelina, which they had gotten back by some matter of Hagrid. He climbed in the back with the other two brothers and sister. Percy was gone, bill and Charlie were gone, well in the house, but not with him anymore. They were on their way to platform 9 ¾'s He kept listening to the c.d. player, only know he was listening to A.F.I. A bit more tragic and remorse group. His brothers hated him listening to all of this type of music, his twin said it was harmful and depressing. But what did his twin know anymore. Obviously not a lot since he was harmful and depressed before he started listening to the music.

'Little fuckers.' thought George. 'They don't know, they never will, stupid fuckers,' Then he looked at Ginny. His eyes softened a little. He didn't think that way towards Ginny, not as much hatred as for Fred and Ron and the other brothers. And especially his father. No he was more sympathetic for his little sister. She had gone through so much already, what with her first year misshape. Poor child.

Ginny had started cutting and tried to commit suicide after that incident. His voice kept taunting her mind, it still does on occasion, he can tell, he can see her aura, it turns a deep shade of red and purple and her skin goes pale. Not as bad as before. But he spent many nights with her in her bed. She was scared he was coming for her, he, tom riddle, Tom marvalo riddle, 'the bastard if I had the chance he would kill the son of a bitch in two seconds.' He thought to himself. No He didn't think of Ginny like he did the rest, he loved Ginny. But he couldn't open up to her, not on his life could he, no matter how much he wanted to he couldn't.

He wouldn't do that to Ginny, she couldn't and wouldn't be able to take it, he had experienced it, Ginny never will and doesn't need to. His brothers were looking at him, he just glared madly at them. Ron was the one with the hot headed attitude. Always around Harry Potter, he began thinking he was better than everyone else in this car because he was friends with the oh so famous Harry Potter.

Harry Potter didn't know pain, sure he grew up without his parents but he didn't experience what George did, no way could Harry Potters pain compare to Georges, no ones could. Sure Harry has a scare, that he shows off all the time to girls. But George has an internal scare, a scare that will never go away as long as he lives. And the only way it can go away is if Molly lives. But its doubtful. Its so doubtful. But he will keep hope. Hope for Ginny's sake, for Ginny, his beloved sister.

They reached Kings Cross and bailed out of the car, of course George grabbed his things and practically ran from the others. HE walked swiftly towards the brick wall between platform nine and ten and when no one was looking he flew himself into the wall and crossed the barrier into platform 9 ¾'s. He moved onto the train. The red steam engine train, who knew who the conductor was, he didn't care anymore. Why would he care, no that was a stupid thing to care about.

He found a compartment, an empty one, he didn't want to talk to anyone for the whole ten hours he was on the god damned train. He locked the compartment closed and drew curtains over it so no one could see in. A few people rattled the door hoping it was free but to no avail so they went on to the next.

George threw his things down and rested his head. The train hadn't left the station yet, He was already tired of the train, the stupid mother fuckers on the train too. He hated it all. He hated everything now. His friends, he lost his friends, he had no friends, he doesn't care about friends anymore either, he doesn't care, why would he care?

After a few more rattles of the knob He was getting aggravated. Slowly the train started to move then there was a knock on the door. He didn't want to answer it so he didn't. Then the door slid open. The person on the other end had used a door opening spell.

"Ever heard of privacy?" he yelled out rudely.

"I'm sorry, but there's no where else to sit, can I sit with you, since its only you in here?" George looked at them, then he waved his hand. The other person sat on the chair opposite him and was silent for a few moments.


	3. The train ride part 1

Ch. 3 the train ride part 1

George looked out the window for a few ten minutes, his head leaning against the glass windows, the cold from outside numbing his fingers since they too were pressed against the glass. His red hair was extremely long this year, it was also slightly wavy. He looked different from his brother this year.

Fred was more clean cut, short red hair, spiky, turtle necks and Abercrombie and Fitch jeans, moccasins and a one hundred galleon ring with the Weasley crest in it. He on the other hand was a little more hippie. He has hair past his ears, but it didn't reach his shoulders, some of it was dark red and other parts light red, it was natural, but it looked dyed. He wore more ragged clothes, an A.F.I. T-shirt and ripped jeans with his black converse shoes with writing on it with white out, some bracelets on his hands and a skull ring. He wasn't trying to be punk, but he was perceived that way. He had an earring spacer, and the top of his chin was pierced along with his eye brow and the corner of his nose.

He was surprised his father let him do it, but he didn't give a shit about his father anymore. He had a long nose with a bit of a roman curve, his eyes were dark green and when you looked close you could see stars of yellow. He had little sleep so there were slight bags under his eyes. His lips were full and frowning with a slight downwards slant, a little chapped, but it was only because of the weather.

He had long fingers, long and slightly bony fingers, but they were soft, soft and delicate, like his interior. The finger nails cut off as far as possible. His arms were small and skinny, a slight tinge of red hair sprouted from them. His whole body would be considered lanky, but that was only because of the shirts we wore. They were big and some what baggy. Underneath was a small stomach, not toned and buff, but soft and smooth with a bit of pudginess, but he liked it, and so did his mother, she would grab at it and say 'Look at the baby fat, it's rolling right off.' and she would laugh.

His slightly wavy red hair was in his eyes and he brushed it away. He looked at the person opposite of him, they were looking down, afraid to speak to him, he guessed because of what he looked like, but it was a different reason. He studied their body. It was a woman's body. Beautiful and curvy.

She had long curly brown hair, is reached her back. She had it down but the top was wrapped in somewhat of a bandana. She was a little on the bigger side, but she wasn't fat, although people would see her that way. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt that was light blue with green images imprinted on the shirt with a lacey ribbon below the breasts, it was tied off. Light blue. She was wearing a somewhat long denim skirt, it reached to her knees, with another blue ribbon and fake pearls laced in the belt loops. Her legs where white, or fair, she was wearing green flip flops with a flower on top making it somewhat decorative.

She was wearing a ring, it was simple but she adored it. It had a gold band, with a large sapphire in the middle, two small diamonds on either side. Then her necklace, she had matching necklace and earrings. The necklace was a crystal flower pattern around the neck. And the earrings looked like the flowers. They drooped from her ears. Then there was a second hole with just simple diamonds in them. She stared at him and their eyes met for a split second. Then she caste hers back down on the ring on her hand in her lap.

"Where did you get the ring?" George asked, trying to make her look less unhappy.

"huh? Oh." she said asked as if in a different world. "My boyfriend gave it to me for Christmas. I never take it off." George looked at her. She didn't look like the type to have a boyfriend. But what did he know, he wasn't one to stereotype. The conversation stopped for a few moments, he didn't want to talk, but she looked so sad.

"Who's your boyfriend, does he go here?" He asked looking at her again.

"Oh, no, he's a muggle. Such a sweet one, there hasn't been one like him." She smiled slightly. It made him a tad more at ease, She looked out the window, her necklace sparkled in the light of the compartment. She looked out at the dark clouds, it seemed odd that the world was so bleak and dark but there were strands of yellow light passing through the dense clouds. It would start to rain soon, she could sense it, or she could smell it.

"What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked politely.

"Oh, God no, I don't see the need for one. Well for me anyways."

"Oh." she said sitting silently. She took off her sandals and sat with her legs on the seat. She was beginning to read a book. Her eyes were half closed, he noticed she had green eye shadow, Her lips were the color mocha with a shimmer, because of the lip gloss. It made her green eyes look even darker. She opened the book and a piece of lined paper fell from it along with a picture. She went to grab it but he reached out for it first.

"Who's this from?" he asked. She blushed a tiny bit.

"Oh, that's from my boyfriend."

"Is that his nick name or something? Little brown boy?" She laughed again.

"Yes, he gave it to himself. He calls himself my little brown boy. And he calls me his bee." Personally George didn't care for the stupid romantic shit that was in front of him. He thought it was revolting, but he noticed that it almost made her glow when she thought of him, or talked of him. A smile would instantly appear in front of her face.

Then he looked at the picture. It was of her, definitely, but there was someone else in the picture, and it wasn't moving, he had never seen a picture that didn't move. How odd, he had to question her.

"Why doesn't the picture move?" he asked. She looked at it.

"It was taken by a muggle camera, they don't move.

"And that's him?" he asked pointing to the picture.

"Yes." she said smiling again. They were completely different. She was a white girl, her hair was light brown and a little chubby, she was in a pink shirt, with a little heart on the corner. He was different. He was skinny, dark, dark brown, but he wasn't black, he had never seen anyone like this.

"Is he Italian?" George asked.

"No, he's Mexican, I live in America, but I go to Hogwarts, it a huge problem, I hate it personally."

"Does he know, that you're a witch?" Asked George handing back the paper and picture.

"Yes, he's known ever since we started dating, he was sweet about it, at first he asked me to do magic tricks for him. See in America we can use our wands outside of school without the American Ministry getting on our asses about it. So I would do a few spells and he was enchanted by them. But I'm just glad he liked me before he knew I was a witch."

George thought she was stupid. That kid could tell anyone, but would he? He didn't know, George didn't know the guy. But apparently he wouldn't because she doesn't look like the type to trust just anyone. It had only been twenty minutes on the ten hour train ride, how was he going to get through this, he wasn't going to tell her anything about him, no she wasn't going to know anything.

She wasn't even going to know about his family, his twin. Nothing. He wasn't going to open up, he's seen what happens to the vulnerable, seduced by anything that comes there way and spilling every thought and feeling they have suppressed into their hearts and minds. But not him, no, he was going to avoid talking altogether, after installing this in his mind he almost stopped talking for a good thirty minutes. While sitting there looking at her his eyes hardened.

He couldn't stand to see someone so happy over something so meaningless. Love was meaningless to him. There was no such thing. There never was and never will be. Why be happy over temporary satisfaction. There was no reason to be. And she really trusts him? He's in America, he's probably cheating on her now. But little did he know about the boy she loved.

The boy she loved was the complete opposite. Actually the two had similar pains, the girl and George. And the boy helped the girl out in many distressing times. They felt the same crystal shell falling on them, trying not to break but it seemed so easily done. But neither of them would talk about that. Neither of them would talk about their pasts to anyone, except the ones who had endured it themselves. Which is George's case was no one and for the girls case it was her boyfriend. Little did they know what would happen between them, they knew nothing of what was planned for them. It was in the stars. Trelawney said it herself to him in his third year.

"You will fall, fall deeper and deeper, sliding towards death, but an angel in disguise will save you, will save you by destroying their own lives." He always thought it was a hoax, a stupid joke between her and her sick mind. But as time progressed the words got to him, he distanced himself from everyone and when his mother had her accident he thought that she was the angel, but she was just the messenger.


	4. The train ride part 2

Ch. 4 the train ride part II

"_You will fall, fall deeper and deeper, sliding towards death, but an angel in disguise will save you, will save you by destroying their own lives." He always thought it was a hoax, a stupid joke between her and her sick mind. But as time progressed the words got to him, he distanced himself from everyone and when his mother had her accident he thought that she was the angel, but she was just the messenger._

_It couldn't be anymore true. Nothing could be more true. Neither knew what the other would do in their lives. Neither knew what would await them in future months. Neither knew that they were both part of a plan, a plan made many years ago, at the beginning of the rise of Lord Voldermort. They were both watched, their futures both tested and seen before they were two, Both chosen by both the dark lord and the Order of the Pheonix._

Both sides needed them towards their advantage, before Harry Potter saved the Wizarding world momentarily. But both sides knew it was just momentarily, and both sides knew that it would only be a few short years. Both sides made their lives collide. Knowing that the people would die.

But the two didn't know. They didn't know what was going to happen. How could they, one so happy and another so crushed, so depressed, do suicidal, so different, How could these two people be combined into the perfect solution, for both sides?

Everything has its purposes, and Mrs. Weasley's purpose was to save her son for the future, she knew this already, she was willing to sacrifice, willing to do anything. Only Mrs. Weasley knew. One of her last remaining words to her son were 'Don't be afraid of her.' But George never knew, and still didn't know what she meant by that.

He decided to talk to her again. Words traced through his mind, things not to say, what tones to use, simple questions, keep it simple, nothing about family, no, she would ask something like 'what about you and your family.' no definitely not.

"Um, so how long have you and your boyfriend been going out?" The girl blushed.

"Well, it's been almost a year. Well a year December sixth, but well, its September so about nine months." He looked at her eyes. She was happy, he could tell by her aura, but something was amiss, drearily amiss. He could tell by the color surrounding her. It was a light purple with a dash of green, but amidst it was a black center. He didn't know what to perceive it as, probably what his aura looks like, no he knew what his aura looked like, it would be a black and orange mixture with a bit of red and dark, dark blue. It would be a sign of a bruised, misused and depressed soul, looking for something.

But he didn't think he was looking for anything. But she could tell. There were things about her he didn't know. Both people, in this plan of destruction, were both blessed with gifts. His was the gift of sight, to see the mood of the person. Hers was an remarkable gift, but she kept it so incredibly hidden, not even her family knew of it. It was deeper hidden than some of her horrid past.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She saw him sit there, just silent, how could someone look so horrid. So depressed, what could she do to make him happier? That was her only reason for staying in such a discomforting compartment. But she also didn't know anyone so what was the purpose in moving. He locked the door. He must have wanted privacy. But luckily she was smart enough to use the damn spell.

'God he looks so sad, I feel bad for him, oh, I shouldn't have mentioned Mark. I wonder what's wrong, but it's none of my business to say anything to him.'

"Um, so how long have you and your boyfriend been going out?" Of course I couldn't help but blush when I though of Mark. He was such a sweetheart. But what should I say.

"Well, it's been almost a year. Well a year December sixth, but well, its September so about nine months." She saw his eyes harden. He was concentrating on her. Something was amiss. Were all Europeans this odd? He just sort of stared at her, breaking eye contact every so often. But she was slightly confused. What was going on? She looked at him, heaved a sigh and thought to herself.

'No, I promised, not this year, this is a new start, don't, just don't, please, don't, restrain yourself Yvonne, restrain. Oh God to hell with it.' she looked into his eyes, slightly a little bit farther up, like at his shaggy hair. Then she started to heavily concentrate. She heard Georges voice.

"Don't ask that, that's a stupid question, don't mention anything about Fred or mum, nothing, she doesn't need to know, its none of her business. What is I asked her more things about her boyfriend.? Wait, some things wrong with her. Her aura is off. There is a dark must around her, Her colors are a slight purple with a light green, normal colors but the black, there is something wrong, what is she hiding." She gasped and a fearful face flushed over her.

"What's wrong?" George asked her.

"Oh, it's nothing. Absolutely nothing." She said lying to him. 'God, you just had to do it didn't you, You are so stupid Yvonne.' The girl, Yvonne, had a dark secret, she could read other peoples thoughts. But it wasn't a gift in her eyes, it was a curse, it only worsened things. She wasn't happy. She knew the things people said, she knew what her father, her step sister, her boyfriend, thought about it. She knew everything. And now she knew things about him. She knew he could read auras. It was a gift she wish she had, next to being an animigus, but that could be fixed.

She hated herself for that ability. It only ruined things. She wanted to cry. But she wouldn't, no, not in front of him. She knew in the back of her mind the relationship with Mark wasn't going to work, but what was she going to do, it was her first love, her first boyfriend. Even though she knew he didn't love her, he just liked her. But she pretended to be happy.

Pretend, all she ever does is pretend. She is never real with anyone, she came here to get a new start, to have a clean slate, a new beginning, But she had already ruined it. Had already looked into the one place that was a compound, a place of comfort, a place to be free, inside the mind. She couldn't look at him, she had to look outside the window, what had she done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

George started to talk again and many hours passed until about two hours till the train ride was over. The two had talked about almost everything. They left out family and past memories of family. Both had a similar past and neither wanted to share it. Both had gifts, talents none other had, but again neither wanted anything to do with it. It only led to speculation and false conciousness.

Suddenly the doors were opened and five figures were in the door way. It was three red heads and bushy brunette and a raven haired rebellion.

"Oh, were we interrupting anything?" One of the red heads asked sarcastically.

"No, we were just talking about nothing." George said in a fast reply. Yvonne could tell he was related to the red heads, specifically because she could see the resemblance of twins in the one that talked and George. The other two looked younger and the shirt brunette looked completely snobbish. And of course, she recognized Harry Potter, but she didn't think he was that much of an important person, he looked more cocky to her if anything.

"Can we have a talk with him?" asked George's twin.

"Yeah, sure." She got up off of her seat and was about to step out of the compartment when George grabbed her wrist. He looked at her and signaled for her to sit down. She sat back down and George looked at Fred and the others.

"You can say anything to me in front of her." George said.

"We aren't going to talk about this in front of someone we don't know." said Ron.

"Then don't say anything." said George.

"Look, I can go if you want me to, if its important." Yvonne was about to stand up again.

"No" he said aloud. "Stay, they can get over themselves or go." Fred looked at George, both angry with each other, for opposite reasons. Ron ran off in a huff, Harry followed suit and Hermione followed Harry because everyone knew she liked him more than anything. Fred just stared there, Ginny behind him. She looked frightened at him. His eyes softened, he hated seeing her like this.

"Fred, just go." George said. Fred tried to talk.

"But-"

"Just go Fred!" Fred looked at him, a hard face, a sad face, a mad face, everything. Then he walked off, without saying a word.

"It really was okay, it wasn't necessary." Yvonne said. Ginny was about to walk off with George grabbed her hand

"Ginny, stay, please." George looked at her, his hand clenching hers. She just looked solemnly into his eyes and slid her hand from his and walked away from the compartment. If there was ever any doubt in his mind that he was alone , it was completed in that instant.


	5. Meeting under the willow

Ch. 5 Meeting under the Willow

George walked with Yvonne off of the train. They wouldn't refer to each other as friends, not that either wanted to be, but they felt uncomfortable with themselves and both wanted to distance themselves from the other, but because of the plan, both attached with each other.

Ahead by a few paces were Fred, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry. Ginny kept looking behind her at George, he smiled weakly at her and she frowned and looked away. He frowned and looked away from her, after all he had done for her she turned away from him.

"Family problems?" Yvonne said out loud. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to say that aloud, sorry."

"No, it's fine."

"Can I ask what's wrong?" Yvonne looked up into his eyes.

"No!" he said in a huff and walked off. Yvonne wanted to go after him but knew it wasn't right, seeing as his mind prohibited her following. She just looked at him walk off while others passed her and bumped into her arms.

"Watch it you fat cow!" said a tall blonde boy. Yvonne was used to the comments, it wasn't anything new, it didn't hurt her like it used to. She had hardened herself up over the years. But a tingle of it still bled through. A tinge of it still remained in her heart. She walked into the Hogwarts grounds and waited for the ceremony. She didn't sit underneath the sorting hat, she received her house in advance. She turned to walk into the castle and sit by herself. She sat looked back at where George was and only saw a faint figure, then turned her attention to her phone since it had started to ring.

George walked down the hill, the grass so tall and wet it reached half way up his calves. He sat down on a hill overlooking the lake, the lake was shinning in the moonlight. He was here, he was home, his only home, his safe haven. It was night again, the wind was calling him again. He felt the wind howl through his ears, the low screeching sound was so familiar to him. It whispered words to him. He just stared into the water of the lake.

Since he was sitting he was half hidden among the tall grass. He felt safe there, no people, nothing that could talk, have an opinion, nothing that could talk to him condescendingly was there, was around him, it was just him, the night, the moon, and the wind, his only real companions.

'That girl? What do you think of her?' the wind seemed to howl into his ear. "The girl? Well there isn't much to say about her, she seems to chirpy, but something was wrong with her, I know that much." 'Are you going to talk to her?' the wind howled again. "Oh God no, she is just a nosey little prat, no use in talking to her again, there isn't any use in it, I don't feel like making a friend, I'll just loose them in the end, like with mum. Damn it, you always have to remind me of mum." he yelled into the wind.

The wind became harsher against his face. 'What's stopping you from thinking I am your mother?' "Because that's stupid." George responded back. "This is all stupid, I'm at a damn cliff, why don't I just do it now? No, that's stupid, I'm not doing that." He put his hands up to his face and lowered them into his lap. He wanted to cry but he wasn't going to, he was beyond crying, just another meaningless emotion that wasn't worth his time.

Nothing was worth his time, not even the new girl. Whoever she was. It didn't matter, Why waste time with her, she is nothing to him, absolutely nothing to him, but little did he know that soon she would be everything to him. But not without a push from her first. Something unspeakable will happen. Something neither will regret but something that will crush another in the processes of it.

But wasn't that what life was, building up walls to be broken down and rebuilt again, until you don't see the purpose in rebuilding them again. He stopped rebuilding his walls, he had nothing before him but rubble and dust, nothing to build up. He was open to any and everything. But he wasn't going to let it happen.

Just then he was grabbed by something. He turned around to see who it was but was knocked out by a spell. When he awoke he was in a different place. He didn't recognize it at first, but then he realized, he was in a passage way underneath the Whomping Willow.

Yvonne walked into the Great Hall, she was amazed at what she saw, there were colors or Red and Gold and Silvers and the floating candles. She looked around at all the magical things. She saw the sky in the Great Hall it showed outside, the perfect weather, it was black with a few stars showing through the dense clouds.

She looked at the star towards the left, she closed her eyes and made a wish, the same wish she always made. Always. She looked at the walls, walking and talking portraits, talking to students, moving from frame to frame, blending with the picture, and conversing with the other pectoral people.

The Ghosts flew through the wall. There was Nearly headless Nick and the bloody Baron. She was amazed at how these people and all these creatures could live together without being astonished, except for the first years, who were in awe as much as herself. She knew where to sit, Her parchment said where. It said Gryffindor. She looked for the red and Gold table. She noticed the same people from the train ride at the same table.

She was scared that she would have to talk to these people, they surely had to recognize her. She sat down next to a fairly tall brunette boy. His ears glowed red when she sat next to him. She looked at her hands on the long polished wooden table. Then she watched as the doors opened a second time and a hoard of small children walked through. She thought they couldn't be anymore old than twelve.

A fairly middle aged woman escorted them in front of a stool with a worn out witches hat upon it. After the first years settled down Mrs. McGonagle proceeded with the plan. She unrolled a piece of parchment and began to read from it.

Yvonne wasn't listening to the buzzing sound that was Mrs. McGonagle's voice until she heard something else. She almost jumped when what she say matched with what she heard. She saw the hat talking to the people. It was saying some sort of poem or limerick. It was forever long but Yvonne was amazed at the magical being.

After the sorting hat was done Mrs. McGonagle started to call out names. Yvonne noticed that when the hat was placed on a head that it shouted out a house name. She was so utterly astonished. But one thing puzzled her. Where was George?


	6. secret in the wind

**Ch. 6 The secret in the wind**

George woke from his unconscious state. He was in the cold, dripping underground of the Whomping willow, he could tell. He knew the Whomping willow like the back of his hand. He looked around drearily. The spell took a toll on his physical state. He felt bruises forming underneath his school robes. He felt cuts on his face. Who ever did this to him surely didn't feel the need to be careful with him.

He felt for his wand. He noticed that it was missing from his back pocket. He became panicked. He didn't know what was going on, what if it was the same person, people, doing this to him like they did with his mom? He was scared, sweat and perspiration started to spread on his forehead. George looked around corners and in dark tunnels. Then he heard it. Someone said his name. He was scared stiff. Quit literally. Someone used a freezing charm on him.

When the charm was lifted he looked around to notice that it was his own family that had abducted him. There before him stood Fred, Ron, and Ginny. He got up and dusted himself off. And in a rude manner he tried to make his way out of the willow.

"George wait." said Ginny. "Please talk to us." She pleaded, Her green blue eyes filling with tears. He just turned around and started to walk off.

"George if you don't stop I'll-"

"You'll what?" said George interrupting Fred. "you'll run business without me? You'll not be my twin anymore? What, what will you do?" George said flaring his arms in the air. "You already think like mom is dead, you already dismissed me as your brother, what else will you do Fred.?" George turned to walk away. Ron didn't say anything he just stood there while rubbing his feet in the dirt. It was here two years ago that he was dragged by Sirius and had his leg broken. Ginny ran towards him and grabbed his hand.

"George please, don't." George just flung his hand from her and gave her a cold stare. He felt it, he felt the bond break so quickly. He wanted to clench his heart to make it stop, but there was nothing more he could do. He was finally alone. No one was on his side anymore. He was nothing to the family.

"Oh and one more thing." George said as he turned towards them. A large jet of purple erupted from George's. All three of them were soon covered in green slime. George ran from the Whomping willow as fast as he possibly could. All he could concentrate on was getting to the castle. And another thing he couldn't get out of his mind, Yvonne.

He was running, the wind cutting against his face when, as he ran, he heard voices in the wind. The wind was telling him to stop, to listen, to cry. He wouldn't listen. Then the wind became stronger. Urging him to give in to its demands.

"Stop" it said "Please." it seemed to howl.

"No." said George as he ran. Then the voice, the almost inaudible voice seemed to form into his mothers voice. It pleaded with George. Finally George stopped and flung himself onto the ground. "What do you want with me." he said as he began to cry and pound the grass with his fists. The tears wouldn't stop pouring. It started to rain, his tears became blended with the rain. It was the first time he had cried since he had witnessed his mothers incident.

He walked into the entrance. He heard the cheering and chattering of voices in the Great hall. He didn't feel like doing anything right now. He decided to go to Gryffindor tower and sleep, or at least do something. He walked up the many flights of stairs and that's when he realized he didn't know the password.

"Ziggly-beets." said a voice behind him. He turned around and it was the familiar face. Warm and smiling at him. The portrait hole opened and George just proceeded to look at her.

"Well are you going in or not." said the fat lady impatiently. George came back to reality and walked in, Yvonne followed.

"Thanks." said George. Yvonne just nodded and sat down on a beanbag in the corner of the room. "Why aren't you down there." he asked looking at her.

"I don't know anybody, I am terribly shy, I've gotten shrewd remarks all day, and I…I just don't feel like eating right now." He noticed that she had tear stained eyes. And the tears were starting up again. Him crying on the grounds made him open and vulnerable, enough to become attached to her from that instant on.

"Why? Hey, what's wrong?" he asked walked towards her. She started to cry even heavier. She seemed so happy this morning, what had happened?

"I guess I'm just not good enough, it meant nothing, he doesn't care..." she began getting hysterical. " I mean, what's wrong with me, every time I.. Everything…everyone."

"What's wrong?" he said inching closer.

"My boyfriend dumped me today. Seems he thinks he needs to grow up and find himself before committing to anything. I should have known. No one likes a fat chick. No one likes me period." George felt a slight bit odd around her in this predicament.

They talked till the week hours of the night, after the people came and went. They didn't even notice that people had come in. But three in the morning came and Yvonne was about to fall asleep. They talked mostly about her now ex-boyfriend. But little did she know that it would take less than a month to get ride of all the walls she had made for him over the length of their relationship. Her aura said something about her. He could trust her, he knew he could. But would he? Probably not. He didn't want anyone to know his hidden thoughts.

But would she find out without him telling her? Probably, they were chained together by destiny. Both of them. He would die for her and she for him. They just didn't realize it just yet. They were both part of a plan to either save or destroy the wizarding world. She could easily read his mind, he could easily read her aura. Neither knew that they would be in a compelling love relationship either.

But soon…But soon…


	7. midnight misconceptions

Ch.7 Midnight misconceptions.

Ever since the night that George cracked and finally cried and Yvonne had been in such a deep depression it seemed like the two joined in such a strong bond that nothing could pull them apart. They became each others family. Yet they both used their powers on one another the whole time. If Yvonne was having a bad day, her aura was showing it. And if George was thinking something Yvonne knew about it.

The most striking thing that happened was on one Saturday afternoon, a week into the year. When George looked at Yvonne, he noticed something strikingly different in her aura. He noticed this as love, or some sort of form. He was instantly flattered but at the same time he became more distant and dark to her. Yvonne found out the same thing when she read his mind that same day.

"Wow, she is so beautiful, No, no George. Don't even start with that. Then you'll fall in love and you'll tell her about everything. I cant tell her anything, not that, anything but that." Yvonne looked away quickly and was distraught the whole day. Yet in the depths of her mind she was happy that he liked her. Yet she was still heavily saddened by Anthony's and hers break-up.

George would console her, not well, but he would. She would be seen crying well into the morning over him. He just watched her from the stair case, covered by darkness so he wouldn't see her. He watched as she would sit in front of the fire and hold a small paper turtle in her hand, along with her ring. One night he watched her as she cried for the last time. He stood out of her vision, and watched her as two in the morning came. She cried heavily into a empty box of Kleenex as she sang a song to herself. Thinking that no one could here her.

"_Hope life's been good to you since you've been gone, I'm doing fine now I finally moved one_." She cried, her words slurred and babbled as she wept. "_It's not so bad, I'm not that sad. I'm not surprised just how well I survived, I'm over the worst and I feel so alive, I cant complain, I'm free again_." She started to cry into her hands again. She slid from the chair to the floor as her face became red and wet. "_And it only hurts when I'm breathing, my heart only breaks when its beating, my dreams only die when I'm dreaming. So I hold my breath to forget_." She became silent. She looked into the fire as she cried until the tears stopped. "_Don't think I'm lying round crying at night, there's no need to worry, I'm really all right. I've never looked back, as a matter of fact_." George didn't know what to do. Should eh go down there and console her? His mind raced, but his feet moved faster. He walked down the stairs towards her.

"Hey." he said putting a hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the sight of him, she thought she had been alone.

"Oh, hey." she said wiping her nose on her hand.

"Don't, don't get up." he said. He knelt down next to her and embraced her. She Grabbed his shirt and clung to his shoulders. He sat there on the ground and rocked her for an hour. She cried silently on his shoulder. He rubbed her head and kissed her hair. Trying his best to make her feel as best as she possibly could. Once she finally let go of him, her eyes were still red but she had a smile on her face.

"Thanks, you don't know how much this means to me, no one ever did this for me, not even my mo-" He put his index finger up to her lips to silence her. They both looked into each others eyes and for a moment stared, soon they began to feel themselves moving towards one another, slowly their eyes closed and their lips were terribly close. She was trembling in his arms.

Their lips touched and for a moment both were lost in another world. Then Yvonne shifted her weight away from him. Their lips were disconnected and her arms pushed against his chest. "I… I cant, I'm… I'm sorry. " she said as she got up from the floor where they both sat. She dusted herself off and ran up the stairs towards the girls dormatory. He flopped himself into the chair he was leaning against two seconds before. He heaved a large sigh and ran his fingers through his long red hair. What had just happened?

Why did she push him away? Was it him? No, of course it wasn't him. She had just gotten through a break up. It probably left her thinking of Anthony. He felt a rush of anger sweep through him, and then a wave of depression. He was back in the same spot. Only different this time. What was it about her that made him this way? Why hadn't any other girl make him feel this way? He hadn't even been this open to Ginny. And he certainly never wanted to kiss anyone as much as he wanted to kiss her. And he did.

But it didn't feel right. Not that time. He would wait till it was the right time. He shouldn't have interrupted her crying. Just left her there to wallow in her self pity. But why couldn't he have done that? What controlled him to make him move towards her? What was it about her? Yvonne…Yvonne.


	8. confusion

Ch.8 confusion

_I cannot leave here, I cannot stay,  
Forever haunted, more than afraid.  
Asphyxiate on words I would say,  
I'm drawn to a blackened sky as I turn blue._

_There are no flowers, no not this time,  
There'll be no angels gracing the lines,  
Just these stark words, I find.  
I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak,  
I'd share with you could I only speak,  
Just how much this, hurts me._

_I cannot stay here, I cannot leave,  
Just like all I loved, I make believe.  
Imagine heart, I disappear, seems,  
No one will appear, here and make me real._

_There are no flowers, no not this time,  
There'll be no angels gracing the lines,  
Just these stark words, I find.  
I'd show a smile, but i'm too weak,  
I'd share with you could I only speak,  
Just how much this, hurts me._

_I'd tell you how it haunts me,  
I'd tell you how it haunts me,  
(cuts through my day, and sinks into my dreams.)  
I'd tell you how it haunts me,  
(cuts through my day, and sinks into my dreams.)  
You don't care that it haunts me._

_Oh,  
There are no flowers, no not this time,  
There'll be no angels gracing the lines,  
Just these stark words, I find.  
I'd show a smile, but i'm too weak,  
I'd share with you could I only speak,  
Just how much this, hurts me._

_Just how much this, hurts me._

_Just how much you... (A.F.I.)_

_George couldn't make out what had happened the night before. Was he falling for hr? no he couldn't possibly. He wouldn't, he had promised that to himself a long time ago. Why was he breaking like this? It was all his fault. His mother, Yvonne, everything. He had contemplated everything that he could. Suicide, running away, doing something, maybe kill someone so he could get sent to Azkaban. He felt that he was there already. He was caught, trapped in his own cell of depression and confusion._

The night before seemed so perfect yet so wrong. He had gotten out of his shell. He crystal shell. That is so easily broken, he was gone from it, which seemed like forever, just because he was in this girls arms. And now, now he had returned worse than ever. Punishing himself for his carelessness and immaturity. He should have never kissed her. He knew it was wrong in the first place. She was crying a few minutes before hand. He couldn't even bare to think of her at the moment.

But what was it that made him cringe when he thought about her. He had left early that morning. It was only four in the morning now. It didn't want to see her. He didn't want to see anyone. He just wanted to think.To think of how he betrayed his family, his friends, his life, his everything. And now, when he thought he had found a refuge, he had lost it all in the same instant. But that didn't matter any longer. No that didn't matter. All that mattered was him trying to not kill himself at that very moment in time.

He thought in the recesses of his mind that he had lost everything in one moment. He didn't matter to anyone. And it didn't matter to him that he didn't matter. He just wanted the memories erased from his mind. That night…oh that night…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dark sky had large green clouds hovering above it. George knew what that meant. He tried to towards the body on the ground. Forgetting that his leg was broken, falling to the ground with a yelp. His forehead was bleeding, he couldn't feel his leg. All he cared about was getting to the body. He had to know if it was dead or not. He just had to. Tears started to flow down his face. The salty horrific ness fell to his lips.

He reached the body. He turned it over to see if they were alive. Then in a mix of emotion he collapsed on it. Crying, heaving tears into the clothes of the dead. He screamed and cried, yelling and sobbing, he grew weak yet stronger. He couldn't help himself. He cried and cried. Looking into the face of the dead next to him. He stuttered trying to speak, more and more, but he couldn't no matter how he tried.He threw his fist to the round screaming to the faded person. "Why?" he screamed "Why her? Why her, What did she do? Why didn't you take me? NOT HERE NO NOT HERE PLEASE!" he grabbed the body tears still protruding from his eyes and wetining the vest of the woman.

"NO, NO, no." he screamed but turned to a sobbing whisper. "no"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

George awoke from the memory, his own face tear stained and blood shot eyes. He couldn't think of it any more. Why did it happen? What did he do? It was all his fault he knew it was. He had to kill himself. It was the only way to get rid of the pain and the memories.

"It is your fault boy." the figure said. "If it wasn't for you she would still be alive, not for much longer mind you, but she would have been."

"How is it my fault?" George sobbed. The figure chuckled maniackly.

"How is it your fault, of child you tell me. If it wasn't for you and your stupid mouth, blabbing off to one of my spies, Yes, see, I knew you of all couldn't keep your mouth shut so one of my spies, you know her as Penelope, got it out of you. You couldn't take the pressure of having to live with people who were so intertwined in the Order, you couldn't stand that they spent all their time trying to kill me, keeping you out of every important meeting to plot against me. You couldn't help not keeping the temptation of telling someone where their hide out was. Where the Order was.

'So of course you confided in one person, the person I knew you would confide in, the one I needed you to. So because of you and your selfishness I found out where they all here, you led them to me, its your fault."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All my fault, all my fault." the memory kept spinning in his mind. The faces, the screaming, the torture of that night. No one knew, no one. They all blamed him all of them. Even Fred turned his back from him. They all knew it was him. He was the one who killed his mother. It was his fault. And now he was going to pay for his actions. He was going to kill himself.

He stood over the ledge. The ledge that stood above a three hundred foot drop into the sharp rocks in the lake. Surely the squid would kill him if the impact didn't. He hesitated a moment but the scream of a woman that amitted his mind shook him and he edged closer to his death. Then something he didn't expect happened.

"Stop!"


	9. memories of the mind

Ch. 9 memories of the mind

_He stood over the ledge. The ledge that stood above a three hundred foot drop into the sharp rocks in the lake. Surely the squid would kill him if the impact didn't. He hesitated a moment but the scream of a woman that amitted his mind shook him and he edged closer to his death. Then something he didn't expect happened._

"_Stop!"_

George looked over his shoulder. There he saw a running figure. The girl, clutching her breast as she ran towards him, her cloak flapping wet in the wind. He noticed that tears were falling from her eyes. He stood there, paralyzed. He wanted to jump, but for some reason the girl was stopping him.

"George, no, please." Said the girl, finally identified as Yvonne. She fell to his feet. "Why are you doing this?" she asked looking into his eyes. George couldn't hide it anymore, he had to do one of two things. He either needed to jump, or he needed to tell her everything. Tell her each and every thought that entered his mind. Every last memory, the body, the figure, the screaming, the death.

Finally he collapsed onto her. Yvonne laid him out on her lap. Hearing him breath. She too could breath now. She was scared. She had just met him but already they had this strong conection. Yvonne was fast asleep ten minutes prior. Something was tugging at her heart that moment as she lie in her bed. Something told her to run, run outside. To stop, to stop whatever it was. She didn't know until she saw it. She had to stop him.

Finally he opened his eyes. He tried to speak but she put a finger to his lips. 'Don't say anything.' Her voice appeared in his mind. 'Just show me.' He closed his eyes again. Why did he trust her, why did he let her stop him? What was so special about her? Why did her voice reach his mind? Why was he okay with it? Why wasn't he asking any questions?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A few hours later they still sat by the ledge. She was hugging him and listening to him crawl ever so slowely out of his shell. Listening to every horrific detail. Seeing his own mother fall. Seeing everything. Seeing the figures face. Hearing the blood curtling scream. Then hearing what the woman had said to him. What his mother said to him.

"_You will fall, fall deeper and deeper, sliding towards death, but an angel in disguise will save you, will save you by destroying their own lives."_

Yvonne wondered for a moment. Did she mean her? After all, everything was fitting so well. She wouldn't think of it now. She released herself from his mind. She just sat there watching him relive the memories and events of that unfaithful night. George would look at her every so often, but he said no words. There was an unspoken bond being built as they both sat there. Looking over the edge towards the place where George almost had fallen to his death.

Three more hours passed. They didn't care that both of them had missed their classes. No one was looking for either of them anyways. Yvonne ran her fingers through his hair and whispered things into his mind hoping to relieve him of the ever burning pain. Finally one of the spoke.

"I don't want to think of this any longer. Now that you know…everything, tell me about you. About Anthony, about anything. Yvonne looked taken aback. She didn't want to talk about Anthony but she would do anything for George not to think of that again. So she talked.

"Well we met in Muggle school. It was an amazing little courtship. He was my first boyfriend. We were in math class together, he always made me laugh. I feel in lust with him immediately. And apparently so did he. Well anyways. One day I was drawing in my sketch book and I had written some things, things about him and he always liked to go through it looking at my drawings. And well one day he was looking in it and I took it away from him rather quickly. Quickly enough for suspicion. So we played tug-of-war with it until I finally gave in and let him read it. And in amazement he felt the same thing. I was so taken aback. I couldn't concentrate the whole day.

'So after a while, more like five days, we went on our first date. We went to the movies and that's when we stared kissing. Oh I remember like it was yesterday. It was like making out without the tongue, so I guess just standard kissing. But it was so grand. That was the day he said he loved me. I will never forget it. Yes I know five days was a little fast, well very fast but I was young and it was my first relationship.

'I felt like I could always trust him. He knew all of my insecurities, he knew of all my faults, my depressions, he knew everything. I only told him everything. He knew how I hated myself because of my weight. But well… I don't want to talk about it any more either." She looked away form George. "Come on, something happy now. Lets go back to the castle and I will make you some hot chocolate. Lord knows we both need some."

George and Yvonne walked back to the castle. Both in each others arms. Did they love each other? No, not yet. But they felt destined to be with one another. When they reached the common room George looked at Yvonne and smiled at her. The common room was abandoned because of schooling. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed down to her neck.

"Thank you." He said. She stuttered to say something but instead turned away to make the hot chocolate.


	10. The truth hurts

Ch.10 the Truth Hurts

Sitting in the common room, George and Yvonne sipped their drinks quietly. Any moment Hordes of Gryffindors would be appearing on the other side of the portrait hole. The two savored the silence and comfort while they could before classes were over. George was not anticipating seeing the oh so familiar faces of what he once called family. Yvonne didn't seem to mind, just sitting under a warm blanket by the fire.

It was an uncommonly cold day this mid September day. Yvonne, being born and raised in California was used to Indian summers of seventy or eighty degrees until December, little did she realize that it was already sixty and it was only the second week of September. But Yvonne loved the weather here none-the-less. It was so much more rainy and romantic than America.

No sooner than finishing their cocoa there was chattering outside of the door. Classes were over and students wanted to go back to their home and do what they normally did, sleep, homework, work on jinks or just be the perfect procrastinator.

The password was uttered and students piled into the common room. Among them were the Weasley clan and Harry. Hermione must be off at the library; the little bookworm could never study enough. No one talked among them. Only they fixed their eyes on each other.

Fred and George neither blinking yet sending deadly glares towards each other. Then they looked at Yvonne, which gave Yvonne a sudden chill down her spine as if being watched under a microscope. Then they all walked past George not even acknowledging his existence.

George shot up form his seat and started towards the portrait hole. Yvonne quickly threw the blanket off of her and set down her cocoa to chase after him. She called his name down the hall but he kept walking on. He was ignoring her.

"George Weasley, Stop NOW!" Yvonne screamed down the echoing hallways. He turned to look at her, hatred in his eyes. She started running towards him, huffing and puffing. "What is the matter?" she looked into his eyes "Tell me George!" George sighed but didn't say a word.

"You think you cant trust me, that's it isn't it. You can't trust me in the end." This made George defensive.

"I didn't say that!"

"No." she said "No you didn't, but you thought it." He looked at her. Loosening his fist. "You said, in these words 'you cant trust her, you don't even know her yet, and you were stupid for showing her that one night."

"How did you know that?" George questioned. Yvonne sighed and slid on the wall to the floor sitting cross-legged. People were coming.

"Hurry, in here." George said running into a room on the corner.

"What is this place?" Yvonne asked. Looking around there was no couch but small pillows and a few books. Candles and a mirror.

"The room of Requirement." Said George. "How did you know what I thought?" She gulped.

"I…I can read peoples thoughts." She looked at the floor while talking.

"So you know everything, went into my mind and just was snooping around in it? Looking for things were you?" Georges face was red with anger.

"NO, no nothing like that, I would never do that. And you are hiding something too." At this George turned. "Yes, I know you little aura thing. How you feed off of other peoples emotions. That's the same thing as reading my thoughts. I know what you were thinking. Just like how last week you thought you say my aura as pink and yellow. You said it was love. That's reading peoples minds too you know."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. So don't judge my powers if you don't want yours questioned too." She said in a huff, her face more angry than he had ever seen it. "Now tell me, what happened back there? Why is your family ignoring you?"

"I am not telling you that, it's my business."

"By trying to kill yourself and me stopping you it is now my business now tell me. I have other ways of finding out you know."

"That's black mail, and who the hell do you think you are?"

"Just STOP! look, you obviously don't know this and neither should I. We are bonded together more than you think we are. You can't get rid of me and I can't get rid of you. We are stuck together."

"What do you mean?" George asked sitting down on one of the cushions.

"We were destined to meet each other. Professor Trelawney, she said that some one was going to come along and save you, ending their life in the process. That I supposed to be me."

"You're joking."

"No, I am not. My mother, during one of her fortuneteller fits, said and I quote. "In the year of her seventh, a lost soul ebbed in between life and death, Only one can save him and she comes as a messenger, ending her life to keep him floating on to be destined elsewhere." George looked at her perplexedly. "She meant me." Her voice got soft and almost to a whisper. "No matter what happens, trying to save you or stop you or anything, I am going to die. And I would rather it be saving you than fighting, because I know what you are destined to be. I can't tell you though."

Tears started to appear in her eyes. George didn't know what to do. He ran his fingers through his long hair and sighed. Then one name came into his mind. Dumbledore. "Come on." He said jumping up from his seat and grabbing a hold of her wrists. "We need to talk to someone."

"Who?" asked Yvonne trying to keep running with George.

"The head master."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sitting quietly in the headmasters office, Yvonne started looking at Fawks and portraits of the retired headmasters. She had never seen any office so exquiset. And she couldn't believe how good George was at figuring out the password. Little did she realize that before the incident George had been the best prankster and sneak in the school, alongside his brother.

George sat in his chair waiting for the head master to show up at his office. Which should be any moment by the looks of the once confinscated Mauraders Map.

"Oh, whats that?" Asked Yvonne.

"Huh? Oh…just something that my brother and I found a long time ago. I best put it away, Dumbledore is coming right now. Mischief managed." The map closed itself and he set it back down on Dumbledore's desk and told Yvonne to sit down. But she kept looking at Fawks. He seemed to ease her tension.

Then the large oak doors opened and in came Headmaster Dumbledore. He had a weak smile. His beard reaching the ground. His half moon glasses shone in the light of the candles. "And what is it that I owe this meeting?" he asked in a low raspy voice.

"WE are here toask you about something." Said George.

"Yes, I feel I know what it is." Said Dumbledore examining his glasses. "It is about the prophecy. It is the only reason Ms. Yvonne is even at Hogwarts this year, instead of her old muggle school. As she has realized, her fate is an untimely one for such a young girl." Yvonne hung her head. "But she knows what she needs to do doesn't she?" Yvonne nodded.

"So it is only me who don't know then?" asked George.

"Not for much longer Mr. Weasley." Said Dumbledore. "Let me begin. At the fall of Voldermorts reign of Terror over the wizarding world both sides knew that he would return. Of course we had Harry Potter, the boy who lived. But that would not be enough. The order needed another's help. That is where Professor Trelawney comes in. She had a prophecy one night, about a girl. This girl would help the one in need. She would be the messenger. You are probably wondering what the messenger means?" Yvonne nodded.

" The messenger means the one who will come before. You will deliver George unto the people. He will save and you know why, and only with you help will he. You must do all first. But anyways. I am straying. Both the light and the dark side had planed this. Both destined to either save the wizarding world or extinguish its very existence. Both were children born of the solstice. On the same night at the same hour.

" Both three at the time of choosing, you were blessed with powers. Some that you have not managed to figure out just yet. One had mind reading or finding emotion. Both that would strengthen them. The two were destined to fight. Fight to the death, but the plan went wrong.

There was another born on the solstice. A twin, and a boy born of noble family. You may know him a Malfoy."

"But how is that possible, Malfoy is years younger."

"Ah, but what if it was not the one you seem to know so well. You see, this child was born as Lisander Malfoy, but he died the night of the attack. You see, All of Voldermorts power went into him. So when he died, he had no more power to make hate and malice. So he chose to control your mind.

"He picked you George, because he could see into your mind, feed off of your jelousy and saw you as the right fit. That is why we gave Yvonne mind reading, to see what happens with Voldermort and yourself. If you do not understand now, you will soon. On the night of the solstice it will happen. A battle inside of you will erupt and take over your body. But it will not quite work. Yvonne, because of her capability, will be able to take what is happening to you and put it to her. For her to end the terror. Because if she dies, So does Voldermort and his last chance at power. You see George. Voldermort is alive. In you."

"So, why cant I just die, I mean I don't want to but well…why her?"

"George." Said Dumbledore. "You are destined for great things. Greater than imagined. Not fame or fortune, but greater things than the stars themselves."

"Well what is it? Why cant you tell me?"

"Because you are not ready." Said Dumbledore. "Yvonne only knows because she realized that her death rests on the safty of the wizarding world. And she has battled a long time with this." Yvonne nodded her head slowely.

"So why wasn't my brother chosen for this?" asked George.

"Your brother would not suit. That is all you need to know for now. In time dear boy, you will learn all. Now, eat this and be on your way, I have cleared your absence with the teachers. We had all been anticipating this day." George was puzzled. But Dumbledore just smiled and gave a chocolate frog to the both of them.

There the two walked out of the office, both as puzzled as the other to the last comment. Inside, George was fizzling to the top because he could not figure out what was so special about him living. And why she had to die. Did she deserve it? What if he started to dare he think it…love her?


	11. it's too muggle like

Ch.11 Its too muggle like.

The moment that the two, Yvonne and George had left the security of Professor Dumbledore's office they were met by another familiar face. Professor McGonagle. A small smile escaped her lips, but she quickly pursed them together. Her hands folded on one another. The two where slightly confused. Where they in trouble? But the look on her face proved otherwise.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss. Avalbane, please…follow me." She quickly turned on her heels and the other two followed.

"Excuse me, professor, but where are we going?" asked George.

"Why your new quarters of course." she said quickly. Yvonne and George looked at each other in disbelief.

"New quarters?" asked Yvonne?

"Well yes, Professor Dumbledore thinks that you two should live closer together because of recent events. This should be fine with you should it not?" she asked looking at the two.

"No, its no problem, we were just curious is all." said George. "But why is it important."

"I will not discuss that with you know, just know that you and miss. Avalbane are now living permanently together for the rest of the school year. You will still be under Gryffindor house rules and expected to go to the same classes each morning and I will stop in unexpectedly at moments." Now, this is the entrance. It was a portrait of three cackling old warty witches. The sky was black and the green smoke in the cauldron bubbled into the air. "and the password is Berti Bots every flavor beans." At this the portrait hole swung open and McGonagle left them to explore the room while she walked back down the hallway corridors back to Gryffindor Tower.

Yvonne and George walked into their new home and immediately George was lost. But by the looks on Yvonne's face she was perfectly at home. She smiled widely and ran around the area smiling and touching things. The first thing George noticed was a large metal instrument, he thought would be used for the dark arts, but it had knobs and buttons on it. It had abbreviated words like AM and FM and CD, which must mean something for them to understand about it. Then there was a large black box that was in front of two leather couches facing the window.

"What are these things?" George asked Yvonne.

"Oh, it's a CD player and a TV. oh my, have you ever seen on so big?"

"What's a T.V.?" George asked.

"Oh, I forgot, Witches and Wizards are not used to these things. Here let me show you, it plays music, and not the kind like the weird sisters and such. Here." She put in a c.d. and turned up a small knob on the side which made the noise louder. She fell on the leather couch and took in a deep breath and got up once more to explore the rest of the house. George was just intrigued by this so called TV.

George didn't much like the song playing, but he didn't know how to change it either. So he tolerated it. "who is this?" "Singing?" Yvonne looked at him and smiled.  
"Its Jessica Simpson. She is a muggle singer."

"Are all of her songs like this?" Yvonne laughed at him.

"No, this one is just sang like that because of a muggle movie coming out. But I love this song. Its called 'These boots are made for walking" she said. There should be a better song on next. She went to change the song and George realized that he liked the song before a little better than the next one. This was racket to him.

"you don't like this song either?" she asked George.

"No, well a little, its growing on me, what's this one called?" he asked.

"Its called loose control by missy Elliot, she is a rapper. Here, I wanna start it over again…..I got a cute face chubby waist thick legs…." she was singing. He had never heard her sing. It was rather nasal but the song wasn't good for vocals to begin with. He smiled at her while she wasn't looking.

He went towards her to look at the other rooms. There was one big room, like a common room only it looked like a London Flat. Glass walls and modern furniture, eh had never seen things like this. A large bamboo floor rug against the hard wood flooring. A lamp that was used as a C.D. holder, a whole state of the art electronic system. And a note that Yvonne had skimmed over earlier.

Yvonne,

I realize that it is hard to move away from Muggle life so I accommodated this room for you especially, I hope it makes you happier, sadly George will not like it as much.

Dumbledore.

The song changed again, it was another song that Yvonne started singing to again. "Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me, don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me…" George smiled again. He had never heard this kind of music, but he liked what it did to Yvonne, she broke out of her shell so easily when it came to this muggle music.

There were two doors on either side of the room. One with a 'Y' and one with a 'G'. He looked into his room first. It wasn't very decorated. It looked like his room back in Gryffindor. He just shrugged his shoulders to the customary gold and red colors and Gryffindor crest on his sheets.

He decided to see Yvonne's room. Her room was much, much different. It had a purple canopy roof, that gathered into a Moroccan type lantern that lit the room amazingly well. Then below the lantern was a large purple bed with satin and sequined pillows and a lovely purple and black and green beaded rug on the ground. The room was so much better and more muggled than his own.

"This is too muggle like for me." said George. Yvonne laughed as she explored every cranny of her room. It was a truly amazing room. It looked almost like the one at her own home. In exception to the ceiling to floor windows and such.

"How is it too muggle? Its amazing, it reminds me of home."

"Your home looked like this?" George questioned

"Well, not exactly. But my rooms yes. And its truly amazing that Dumbledore would do all this for me. I mean he knew I was homesick, but never did I imagine this, I mean, oh wow!" she exclaimed. He just rolled his eyes and flopped onto her bed. He didn't realize how tiered he was until he felt the softness of her mattress. The goose down was simply gratifying. Yvonne noticed that all her clothing was already sorted in the correct drawer like she had it.

Her underwear taking up the first two and then tanks and shorts, then pants, then shirts. Then the bottom was extra big with all her accessories, seeing as she had more earrings than George had siblings. He looked at her when she opened the top drawer, of course, he may have been heavily depressed and a lot weighed his mind, be he promised himself, for Yvonne's sake, that he would act like he used to.

The top drawer was so over flown that a few panties fell to the ground were George got a good look at what Yvonne's personality was. She was embarrassed and quickly picked up her undergarments.

"Do all girls in America wear underwear like that?" he asked a little pink in the face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah a lot do, just mine are always extra cute cuz I love cute underwear." she said, unbothered by the question.

"Oy, I am so tired, I cant move." George said.

"Really?" said Yvonne.

"Yeah, no matter what happens, He-Who-must-not-be-named couldn't even get me to budge." At this he realized he had said the wrong thing. He hadn't noticed how un-modest Yvonne truly was. She had started to change from her school robes into something more comfortable. She slid her shirt off, exposing her upper half, with a black lacy bra. She then searched through her drawers and found an orange sequined shirt with short sleeves and put it on. George was slightly taken back but he admired her body. He smiled to himself. Then she found a pair of acid wash faded and holed jeans and slipped them under her skirt. Then slid the skirt off.

"Sorry, I didn't think you wanted to see my underwear." she said laughing at him.

"no, I don't mind." he said. Did he just say that? Did he really just say that? What was this woman doing to him? Oh well, he slightly liked it, he was becoming happier, well around her he was. Yvonne blushed so heavily that he face looked like it had been sunburned. Then she slipped on an orange Chuck Tailor and a flip flop.

"Which one?" she said. "this one-" as she lifted up the converse "Or this one?" as she showed him the flip flops.

"The flip flops. They go better with the outfit, besides the orange on the flip flops is sparkly like the shirt." She agreed and took off the shoe and slipped on the other flip flop, then proceeded to jump on the bed with him. She put her head on her hands and sat looking at the wall. He legs swinging in the air behind her.

"So, what does your room look like?" she asked looking at the wall still.

"The exact same thing as the room in Gryffindor tower." he said also looking at the wall.

"Oh. I like my room. I don't like the Gryffindor colors." she said.

"Yeah me neither come to think of it." He said, Yvonne gave a weak "hm" kind of laugh. And flipped into her back and looked at the ceiling. It was only four in the afternoon and she wanted to do something so badly. This was nothing like muggle America. She missed going to the movies and the mall but instead she was stuffed up in this castle But at least it was with George.

"So…" she said at length. "What do you wanna do?" He shrugged his shoulders. "You wanna play truth, truth, lie?" she asked.

"What's that game?" he responded. She sat up and crossed her legs.

"Its when you say two things that are true, and one thing that is a lie and whom ever is trying to figure out that person talking has to distinguish the lie. Its like a way to get to know someone. He shrugged his shoulders and agreed to it. "Okay, I will go first…."

Hours passed and the two were running out of truths and lies. George had been boggling the issue in his mind for the past ten million truths. Then he finally got up the nerve.

"Okay, I have one more before we kill ourselves with this game. Okay…Well." She noticed that his hands were getting sweaty, She smiled. " Okay, My brother and I used to prank the school, um… I am really a leper in disguise and…" at this he paused. Yvonne leaned in closer anticipation running through her veins. "I want to kiss you so badly right now." Yvonne was dumbstruck at this. She hadn't expected this, yet she smiled so widely it would have hurt under any other circumstances.

"You…You want to what?" she asked

Nothing…, nothing, never mind." he said slightly disappointed.

"I have one more too." she said inching closer to him. "I have twenty pets, I am a squib and…I want to kiss you too." she said smiling and turning red.

"How…,how long have you like me?" he asked.

"Since that day when you and I met on the train." she smiled looking at the floor. "you?" she asked him back.

"Since that night when Anthony broke up with you, I just had to kiss you, and I did but it didn't feel right. But now …it does." he said.

"Well, I will admit, that wasn't the best time to put a move on me…but I believe in second chances." she said smiling at him. She couldn't look at him in the eyes, she was very timid. He smiled at her and they both leaned in closer towards each other. Then he put his arms around her waist and she around his neck. A shudder flowed through Yvonne, she missed this feeling. At first it was just simple kissing. Then Yvonne's tongue demanded entrance into Georges mouth. He separated his lips and let her tongue come in and explore the oral cavity. Their tongues collided and caressed each other. They deepened the kiss every other second.

Yvonne pushed against George, making her more seductive and dominant which George decided he liked. Then they both shifted. She was on her back and he above her, still kissing, Their tongues probing within each other. Yvonne pressed her hands against Georges chest and George ran his hands through her long brown hair.

Then George started to break the kiss. He kissed her lips, then chin, then her neck and kissing in a line down to her collar bone, all the way towards the top of her shirt. Almost near her breasts. She took in a sharp breath of air. He started to take her shirt off. She agreed and let it swiftly come off. Then she did the same with him. Smiling as their lips connected again. He then kissed the canal between her breasts, while it may seem impossible seeing as her bra was still on. Their lips then began connecting and disconnecting over and over again.

Then he reached for the back of her bra, he undid one of the latches, she smiled again, she reach for his pants zipper, but before they could go any farther there was a knock at the door. The both sighed in agrivation and both started dressing again and George went for the door.

XOXOXO

After their talk with Dumbledore. They both retreated to the couch in the living room. He laid his head on her lap and she stroked his hair. He was falling asleep slowly. He grabbed her hand in his. "Yvonne." he said.

"Yeah." she said back smiling and keeping her eyes closed seeing as she was too tired to move much on anything, especially an eyelid.

"you are so beautiful right now." he said kissing her hand, slowly, No five fingers were left untouched. She smiled and kissing his hands back, again leaving no finger un-kissed. Then she kissed his forehead and then kissed once again on the lips slowly, every once in a while letting a small amount of tongue enter, but nothing of what had happened the hour before. They both fell asleep in each others arms. Cuddling next to each other lovingly.

XOXO

George woke at around ten that night, they had slept for five hours. He looked at Yvonne and kissed the back of her neck, trying to slowly move away from the bed without waking her. But this attempt was unsuccessful.

"No, come back." she mumbled. He laid back down beside her, she opened her eyes. "Are we? I mean…"

"I would love to." he said. She smiled and took his hand in his and kissed every finger as they had done before and he smiled and kissed her forehead and they laid there peacefully for the rest of the night.


	12. decietful

Ch.12 Decietful

Yvonne ran towards her room. George was asleep. The light snoring coming from him calmed her slightly. Her mind raced, raced faster than anything that had ever raced in the abyss of her mind. What had just happened? Did she do what she thought she did? She wasn't sure. Was it only a few weeks ago that her and Anthony broke up? She lost track of time in those few seconds.

All she remembered was kissing George, kissing passionately, and falling fast asleep in his arms. Then she remembered feeling the soft warm hand on her shoulder. At first it reminded her of Anthony, but didn't everything now? Of course it did, why wouldn't it. She ran her hands through her hair as she sat on the wooden floor of her dorm like room.

Then she remembered that one night looking into George's thoughts, as he rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her down. Him thinking about her, about stroking her hair, and about wanting to kiss her head, to make her feel better, it warmed her. Then she remembered the kiss. The oh so infamous kiss. The one thing that was so much of a blur she really didn't remember it happening till it was well too late.

She remembered him having the softest lips she can ever remember. Of course they were much softer than Anthony's and even for those few seconds they made her fly higher than Anthony's kisses ever did. She wanted to sigh a heavenly sigh, but didn't want to wake the boy sleeping lightly so she just smiled till she finally made it from the floor to her bed and fell asleep. She dreamed a sweet dream. A very, very sweet dream.

He sat in the common room, looking at the fire. What had he done? Had he even done anything wrong? He shouldn't have kissed her, he knew that much. She was much to vulnerable to have that done to her. He would just be a rebound anyways. I mean it had only been a few weeks. Plus he couldn't get attached to her, she was going to die soon, it would only make it more painful. He thought he liked her, he didn't like anyone. Not since his mother.

His mother. There he went thinking about his mother again. Always coming back to that one topic. His mother. He remembered the night so well. The blast of light, the laughter. The laughter seemed to come from his mouth, yet his mouth was closed. He saw his mother being almost sucked dry, turning white. "NO!" he screamed to the walls of the common room. "No, don't think about it. Don't, just don't."

He looked into the fire. He started to fall asleep. His dream was not sweet, not like Yvonne's was, no Yvonne was dreaming of sweet adolescent things like her kiss and her romance, he was dreaming of morbid things, almost like a vision. Yes a vision.:

Walking through the dark halls of Hogwarts, or a satanic replica. This must be what it looks like once Voldermort is in power. Why was he thinking Voldermort, no one quite knows, but sooner or later everyone shall. He turned down one hallway to the next and the next and the next. Till he stopped. A hooded figure stood in the middle of a hallway. Two people, one on each side.

He looked frightening, yet to George nothing could harm him less. The figure held out an exasperated bony hand, the skin yellow and tight around the fingers, the nails long and chipped. George felt something in his pocket, something that had not been there before. He reached inside of his pocket and gave the figure something that looked like a gold ball. Then he remembered something like this that his father gave him. It was a prophecy.

He woke at a start when he felt something prickling at his neck. He woke in a sweat. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so, the figure was so morbid, like it was already dead. Its voice was so low that he couldn't understand it, just a low screeching sound that pierced his ears. Why had he connected it to Voldermort, of course because it was Voldermort, but then what did that mean? He paid no mind to it and rubbed his neck as he walked out of the common room, it was seven a.m. on a Saturday morning.

Yvonne woke around seven thirty and started to dress herself. Just she was in the dorm. She stretched and started to ready herself and a leisurely pace. She took off her pajamas and proceeded with the undergarments. She reached into her drawer and pulled out a lacy polka dotted corset laced boy-shorts undergarment. Yvonne then proceeded to get a matching bra. Then went to the next drawer.

She reached in and took out a beautiful black tank top with crème lace around the top and bottom. Then she proceeded to put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black and white tie belt. She slipped on a pair of lace shoes. She tapped her head with her hand and her hair fell lightly curled on her Shoulders.

She applied her make up and accessories. She put a large White bohemian flower in her hair and a diamond necklace on, along with a diamond ring and a sliver ankle bracelet. As soon as she finished applying her lip gloss an owl flew into her room and landed softly on her bed. It had a letter attached to it. She took it and watched it fly out of the window.

She read it and laughed lightly to herself. She folded it up and put it in her pocket, along with her cell phone. Which she realized she was the only one who had this device. No one else in the wizarding world seemed to know what it was. She had pictures of everyone on her phone. Pictures of her friends Aaron and Joseph, Chelsey and Josh, Kimmy and Kaitlyn, especially Debbie. She deleted all of those that were Anthony's. She even had a recording of her friend Debbie singing the bad boys theme song that she listened to whenever she became homesick. She made a few last minute adjustments to herself and added some perfume and was on her way out of the tower.

It was a lovely free day. The potions class had "blown up" over the course of the night. She guessed it was some first year punks. Had she been there the year before she would have thought it Fred and George. But they weren't doing anything of the sort any more. Fred was too cocky and self centered and George, well we all know how George was. Sadly Yvonne would never get to see the free willed George. The one who was going to do Weasley Wizard Wheezes and play a huge prank on Snape. The only ones who could con Peeves into doing anything. But because she didn't know, she didn't miss it. But everyone around did, and they told her stories and events that happened with them.

She ran lightly down the twisting staircase and walked briskly out of the common room. Yvonne walked down the hall towards the great hall, she was starving. She hadn't eaten in a very long time. She hadn't been happy in a very long time either. That kiss last night woke her up and set her at ease, although she couldn't be seen near George, she would surely embarrass herself.

She made her way to the great hall, breakfast was being served and she dug right into her bacon and eggs. She was halfway through eating her blueberry muffin when the owl post came. She recognized the family's owl. It was a jet black owl with green cat eye pupils. It swooped down near her and held three letters on its leg. Yvonne untied the red ribbon and gave it a piece of her muffin, the owl nipped her hand gently and flew off out of the castle to the Owlery to rest.

She opened the first letter, it was from her mother, it had pictures of her brother and mother along with her step father and step sister. She smiled slightly, it made her stomach turn, homesickness was creeping in slowly. She read the letter, it was just an update on the latest happenings in the world of her family. Her younger brother had entered middle school and her older sister had started college.

She set the pictures aside carefully and opened the second letter. It was from Debbie, she read it over three or four times.

_Dear Yvonne, _

_Hey there girly, oh my God it is so boring here without you! I cant believe you aren't here anymore. I am so sorry, I cant believe he would do something like that to you, but Anthony is a dick anyways. I mean seriously. I never liked him in the first place. And guess what? I have a Corvette! My mom and dad actually broke down and got it for me! Yes, too bad you're a witch and have to drive a broom. Don't worry, only I know, and I already threatened Anthony about that but he promised to tell, and he better not, or else you can turn him into a frog. So? How is that school? I cant wait to see you this summer. Any hot guys? Cowboys? No, there wouldn't be any cowboys would there? Well here its boring, I cant believe everyone is driving. Oh, Christmas break, please come home. I want to see you so bad. I miss my best friend. Well I better let you go, get back to your spells, when you come back you better be able to whip up a load of cash so we can go shopping. Love ya girl_

_Debbie_

Yvonne smiled. Only Debbie and Anthony knew about the fact that she was a witch, other than her family. But she trusted Debbie with all her heart. She looked at her watch and was startled. She grabbed her letters and ran. She didn't even open the third letter. She took the note out of her pocket. The one she had received that morning. She looked at the clock, ten o'clock. She ran towards the ledge looking over the lake, she saw a figure already sitting there. She smiled slightly and walked towards it figure.

She sat down and looked the figure ion the eyes. "I see you got the note." Yvonne smiled and took out the note.:

_I want to do that again, I don't know what came over me last night, I want to talk to you, make everyone see what you mean to me, come and meet me at ten by the ledge._

_Love_

_George._

George smiled and held her hand. He got up from the ledge and waved his wand. His clothes were changed. He was originally in his school robes. He changed into loose fitting acid wash holed up jeans, red converse and a red Rolling Stones t-shirt. His long red messy hair was still the same and his lip, eyebrow, and tongue ring was now visible.

"Oh, when did you get a tongue ring?"

"I have had it for months, I just haven't had it in for a while." George said grabbing Yvonne by the waist his arms around her and hers around his neck.

"Really? Did it hurt?" she asked playfully.

"Yeah, but what I'm about to do is worth all the pain from all my piercing."

"Oh, and what are you about to do?" Yvonne asked looking George in the eyes seductively.

"This." he said picking Yvonne up like a new bride, she yelped and grabbed onto his neck tighter. Yvonne started to laugh and George smiled. Yvonne's shoes had fallen off but George just levitated them behind her. About a minute later he put her down in front of the Hogsmeade sign.

"We cant go there, we don't have permission."

"You know? You are too straight laced. Come on, everyone is here already. it's a Hogsmeade weekend, just because you didn't get your slip signed doesn't mean we have to miss out."

When they were in the square of Hogsmeade looking at all the other couples Yvonne grabbed George and asked. "So…this was worth the pain of the piercing?" George laughed.

"No, but this is." George pulled Yvonne closer into a lovers embrace. He closed his lips onto hers. Where every spectator had a good view of them. Yvonne opened her lips and George deepened the kiss. Yvonne had gotten flutters in her stomach, being viewed in public was something she loved doing, but she had never done THIS much in public. She ran her hands through his hair and got on her tiptoes and kissed him longer and deeper, finally breaking the kiss and hugging him. She had never noticed how much taller he was than her.

After a few seconds of being lost in a haze she had noticed that they were being watched, by a group of people similar in looks to George. Until she then noticed it was his family. His twin Fred, younger brother and sister Ginny and Ron then another three Harry Potter Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. George smiled at Yvonne and grabbed her hand and walked off into the crowd.

Yvonne was getting increasingly mad.

"What was that for?" she asked angrily.

"I like you."

"Oh cut the bullshit, your whole family watched you kiss me and grope me."

"I didn't grope you!"

"I can prove otherwise. Now did you do that for show?"

"No…I mean…well…I wasn't trying…"

"Augh, I cant believe you George. I thought you liked me. I am not a little token you can just carry around like as if you own me. Next time you kiss me. Find somewhere where I wont be seen as a trophy." And Yvonne walked away towards Hogwarts. George sat down and put his hands in his head and shook it.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.


	13. The truth shall set you free

Ch. 13 The truth shall set you free

" Yvonne! Yvonne stop, please!" she kept walking. She couldn't stand looking at him right now. What did he think she was? Easy? Did he think that just because she started to like him that she would demean herself like this? Did he not remember that she is willing to die just for him to live? Does he know what this does to a person? Does he know she cries at night because of this? Does he know she is on the rebound? Apparently not, Her face was red with anger.

Finally he had caught up with her. "Yvonne stop!" he said as he grabbed her arms.

"Get off of me!" she said to him rudely. Showing her arm out of his grasp. He grabbed her again. "I said get off of me."

"No!" he said, "We need to talk about this."

"What is there to talk about? I'm dying remember? What ever there is to talk about the problem should not last too long. You know, some times I just want to walk right out of this world. Sometimes I don't care about the wizarding world. I am dying…I'm dying for you! And all you can do is parade me around like I'm something you own? Like a new broomstick? I don't think so. I can't believe you. I could let you die when the day comes, but you know why I cant? Do you really want to know? It's because when I die only you will be able to help everyone else. Harry Potter is going to die; your brother is going to turn against you. He will rise higher than you could ever imagine Lord Voldermort rising. You will kill your brother, to save everyone you will kill your family. Now do you know why I have to die? If I live, you die, and if you die we are in more trouble than if Voldermort came to power. You didn't kill your mother George…Your brother did." At those last few words her screaming turned into whispering.

"No, No! You're lying, you're lying!" he said starting to yell

"Why would I lie George? Why would I lie about something like this? I'm dying for you! I'm not dying just so you can sit on your ass thinking all of this is a joke. I'm dying so you can save everyone else. So you can save these people from Voldermort and your brother. Only you can and no one else. You are so much more powerful than you think, you are so much more important that you think. You have no idea still. This is just the tip of the iceberg. We were destined to be together, without our bond you will lose and so will I. So we can't fight like this and you can't do what you just did. I'm sorry George but it's the truth, your twin will try to kill you the night of your twentieth birthday. That's why he wasn't fit to defeat Voldermort. You have to defeat him. Can't you see that now? Why else would I stick around? I don't even know you yet I love you. Isn't this another reason? I'm trying to cope with my loss of life, and you are just joking around like it's a game. It's not a game George. Its my life, it's my death, it's you defeating your brother, it's the world."

"I didn't…I mean…I" George stuttered.

"You didn't what? Think I was affected? Didn't think it was real? Thought it was a joke? What did you think? That at the end of all of this that I'm supposed to pop out of a bush and say 'Gotcha!'? No, I'm not. Once it happens I'm never coming back. Ever. Now that you understand, try being more considerate." By this time they had made their way towards the front of the school. Sitting on the grass George spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I mean I knew but I didn't know, you know? Look, I promise never to do this again. I just can't picture you dying. I mean if I was meant to meet you why would you die? I mean if we were destined wouldn't we be, oh I don't know, together longer? I just can't process this right now. I mean all this time I thought it was me who killed my mother. Augh! There I go talking about how my mother is dead. My mother isn't dead."

"Where is she then?" asked Yvonne looking into his eyes. Both of them had grown softer voices.

"It started after that night. I had just set my mother down, I was crying over her shoulder. She turned white and started to rise up and glow almost like a ghost, only she wasn't a ghost, you know? Well she told me that an angel would appear and would save me and to trust it, I can only guess she meant you and them she smiled and disappeared. We found her later almost dead a mile away in Muggle England. it was all over Muggle news, seeing as she was left for dead in the middle of a street. But now she is in St. Mungoes but she hasn't even opened her eyes or anything. All she does is sleep. She is left in a coma for the rest of her life until she withers away and dies. And everyone talks like she is dead; the clock in our house even says death. But she isn't. And I am the only one who talks as if she isn't dead. And I hate it. I hate it all. I want my mother again. I miss her." George started to cry and Yvonne put an arm over him.

"Look, we have talked a lot today. We have fought too much. Lets just go inside the castle and rest. I'll whip up some hot cocoa." Yvonne and George walked silently into the castle. Georges arm was wrapped around her more for the feeling of protection, rather than intimacy. They reached their common room and with the flick of her wand, Yvonne drew up two cups of hot cocoa. She sat George onto his bed where she soon met him after changing into pajamas. Together they drank and fell asleep in one another arms, hoping that when they wake in a few hours all would be well and their lives would continue to the best of their abilities.


	14. lamentations of forgiveness

Ch.14 Lamentations of forgiveness

They woke a few hours later; it was night when Yvonne looked outside her bedroom window. She smiled and looked back down at her George. Those few precious ours ago had dwindled George into a deep sleep. He had much to think about Yvonne lightly brushed his red hair from his eyes and looked down at him smiling, his lips piercing and eyebrow piercing taking away yet adding to his strange beauty. His eyes closed, his long eyelashes resting atop of his cheek, the rosy color of his cheeks starting to reappear after so long of it being pale.

Lightly she stepped off of the bed and into another room. There was a Quidditch game first thing tomorrow, Sunday. Hufflepuff verses Slytherin. From the rumors being spread, Hufflepuff had no chance. She, still in her pajamas, went into the main common room to watch television.

Yvonne loved being in her own dorm with only one other person, with all of her Muggle necessities. She missed America. She missed her friends. Mostly she missed her mother. School had only been in session for a month, the third of October being the date. She wondered what Halloween would be like without her this year. She would miss both her friend Josh and Debbie's eighteenth birthdays.

She flipped through the cannels and stopped on a Muggle Show, It was a music countdown. Yvonne looked at the clock, eight p.m. They had fallen asleep at four p.m. George should be rising soon, But she didn't feel like waiting so with the flick of her wrist and a small incantation a small dinner appeared by her side and she watched her television dhow until an hour later.

Yvonne took out a pencil and some paper and began to draw. She drew George, his face, body, everything. Every sketch and point was like an escape for her. She hadn't drawn in so long. It was beautiful. She could almost picture him perfectly. His face looking towards one side as he sat lunging forwards his profile bare, with his small arms crossed over his chest. A few strands of hair were in his eyes and his expression almost readable through his bold eyes.

As she drew a hand touched her shoulder and she felt weight added to her. It was George. He yawned and wrapped his arms around her neck looking at the picture she was drawing.

"Is that me?" he asked looking at it.

"M-hm" Yvonne replied. He kissed her cheek lightly and moved towards her. He sat next to her his head in her lap, and he closed his eyes and she stroked his hair gently.

"I'm sorry." He said finally breaking the silence.

"For what?"

"For today." He paused and sighed. "I didn't mean to show you off like that and I didn't mean to make you mad like that. I should have been nicer to you. I mean you're right. You are dying for me and I should be there for you and treat you like you should have been treated."

Yvonne smiled and looked down at him. "Don't worry about it."

"Did you mean, I mean, where you telling the truth when you said that you loved me?" Yvonne stopped stroking his hair and George sat up and stared into her eyes. Yvonne was taken back. She had thought she said that inside her head. How was she supposed to answer this question? She stumbled at her words.

"I…I mean…I thought…Yes." She finally said. "Yes, I did mean it." He smiled at her and for the first time kissed her deeply and slowly on her lips. There was no tongue, but a slow deep everlasting kiss that when they separated left a chemical spark from each of their wands. Yvonne smiled.

"I've never been kissed like that before."

"I never kissed like that before." George replied. They fell into an embrace again, kissing and feeling. Her hands around his hair, his tongue in her mouth, their hands both exploring the other ones body. He took Yvonne's hair tie out of her mess of long dark brown hair and watched as it fell down her back. Yvonne in turn flicked Georges red hair out of his eyes with a tender passion.

They began to kiss again, stopping briefly for air and the taking off of a shirt. They had moved towards the floor. Kissing on pillows and carpet. The television in the background hummed 'feels like today' by Rascal Flatts from the music countdown. Yvonne smiled lightly. She had always dreamed of this song. George started to move towards he neck, kissing and sucking as he felt down to the collarbone. Kissing each shoulder and arm. Fingers, toes, stomachs, legs, no area was left untouched. George lay on the floor, his shirt off and his boxer briefs the only thing remaining. Yvonne on top of him with her pink polka dotted bra and her matching boy shorts.

George began to take off Yvonne's bra, pinching the strands, piece by piece. A knock on the door and an entrance of a figure stopped them in their tracks.

"Every time."

Yvonne whispered as she reached for her clothes, George for his pants. The figure stepped in towards where they were. Yvonne scrambling for her pajama bottoms and her tee shirt, George was fully dressed. The figure laughed lightly.

"I see it is already coming into effect." Said Dumbledore.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry." Said Yvonne finally clothed and red at the face from embarrassment.

"Do not be, dear child. This was meant to happen. Just not this early." He said with a weak smile. "I came to talk to you two. Miss Avalbane seems to have told you the rest of your prophecy Mr. Weasley. I am sorry to inform you, but this is what is going to happen, in two short years." George nodded lightly. "I have also come to tell you both that you will not be allowed to attend the Quidditch game tomorrow."

"What? Why?" Asked George.

"Do not talk, tomorrow both of you will be taking additional lessons from Professor McGonagle. Do not worry George; you will be able to play your games, but Miss. Avalbane, you must take lessons from both Professor Snape and Professor McGonagle. Professor Snape will teach you both Occlumency and Professor McGonagle will teach you both to become animagus. You will find out why in a few weeks to come. That is all. Now, both you should be getting to bed it is late. See." The headmaster pointed towards the clock. It had said ten p.m. Neither of the two where tired, but they pretended to go to bed, in George's room.

All through the rest of the night George whispered sweet nothings into Yvonne's ear. Yvonne's smiled and kissed his hands and fingers through the rest of the night as she listened to his breath even out and as he fell of sleep.

Through the rest of the night Yvonne's thoughts lingered towards George. She kissed his hands one last time before closing her eyes and whispering "I Love You." With those few words Yvonne wrapped herself under covers wrapped in the warmth of George's bare arms and together, both fell asleep again in each others arms.


	15. bodies withering

Ch. 15 bodies withering

The snow capped castle stood camouflage with the white mountains that surrounded it. Students were wearing warmer clothes, and less and less stayed outside for longer than needed. Two wands had already snapped from the cold air and a Gryffindor first year had broken a leg from sliding down a mountain on accident. Students were becoming less interested with the upcoming promise of going home for Christmas and seeing family. Even the teachers seemed to become drifty and clumsy with the arriving holiday.

The owls were becoming few and far between, too cold to travel in the snow. This was by far the coldest winter that Hogwarts had seen in over one hundred years. Hot pumpkin juice was in high demand and heating pads were placed under each mattress by the secrete house elves, which Hermione was still trying to free. Quidditch was called off because brooms would become so rigid and cold that they would snap as the rider mounted it, Harry was extremely upset by this.

Large Christmas trees were placed in the great hall, the brightness from the trees not light but little white pixies. Professor Sprout and his choir sang holiday songs as the students' started their departure from the castle. The Weasley's never went home for Christmas, Harry and Ron playing wizards chess was a sign of this. Harry didn't like the Dursley's and so in trade Ron stayed. George had no reason to go home anyways.

George walked through the hall of the school walking towards the library to gather books for a potions project he had all break to work on. When he arrived at the library it took him all of an hour to find his books that he needed. He was supposed to meet Yvonne in less than ten minutes by the Great Hall; they were going to Hogsmeade for the day. George pushed his books into his bag and with a tap of his wand sent it flying to his common room and made his way towards the Great Hall.  
xoxoxoxoxoxo

When he reached Yvonne he smiled at her. Everyone wore their Hogwarts robes, all except here. She was dressed in a crème color jacket with an orange sweater underneath it, a green and orange crocheted scarf around her neck and a green beanie on her head. Her long dark brown hair draped down her back in large curls. Her blue jeans were ripped in the latest American fashion and her feet were in brown Uggs. Yvonne smiled and hugged George who kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand, lacing her fingers in between his own. They were cold as ice.

"Yvonne, really, get some gloves, your hands are freezing." George said taking off his own to put on her hands.

"No, if you do then your hands will get cold. You might as well keep them on." She insisted.

"Then I will not wear them either." George said teasing her as he put his gloves in his jacket pocket.

"Oh fine." She said grabbing his gloves and putting them on her fingers. "So, where are we going to first?"

"Well I thought Hogsmeade." George said with sarcasm

"Well duh, I mean what shop?" Yvonne smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Well, I was thinking Honeydukes, hot chocolate and some fudge always hits the spot." Said George.

"Okay, ooh! What is that little café?" Yvonne pointed in the opposite direction.

"Oh, um…that's Madam Puddifoots, it's a really girly café, and you know, the mushy thing. You don't really want to go in there do you?" George asked.

"Of course not, I just wanted to see your reaction. Do you really see us in Madam Puddifoots? How about we head to the three broomsticks first, I could go for a hot butter beer, please?" Yvonne put on puppy dog eyes and stuck out her lower lip in a pouting motion.

"Fine with me." George said kissing her pouting lips. They walked into the three broomsticks; all the tables were full, except one in the very back. Yvonne grabbed a seat while George went to buy two butter beers. When he came back with two warm butter beers Yvonne kissed his cheek and started to drink her butter beer.

"Oh, this is good, much better than back home." She said taking another sip.

"Yeah, it's good." George said, tasting his too. "I'm glad you aren't going home for Christmas." George said.

"Only because if I did it would take half that time getting to my house, let alone coming back. I do miss my mom though, and my friends Debbie and Chelsey and Josh. Oh well, I will see them soon enough." Yvonne said.

Since their last fight, Yvonne and George had promised each other that they wouldn't speak of their future battle. It still was in the backs of both their minds, but since they stopped they started acting like regular teenagers again. George had reconciled with his siblings, except Fred. He and Ron and Ginny had become best of friends again.

"Well, speak of the devil." Said George as he looked up. Ron and Ginny walked in, Ron still a foot taller than his sister. They sat on the opposite side of the two.

"Hey bro." Ron said smiling. "What's up?"

"Not much, just sitting with Yvonne. Hey, where are Harry and Hermione?" George asked

"Oh, you mean the love birds." Ginny gagged. "They are in madam Puddifoots, I swear what a train wreck." She said.

"Is that because they are too mushy, or are u just jealous?" George asked. Ginny blushed. "What about you brother? I thought you liked Hermione?"

"Did George, did." Ron said.

"Oh well, stop sulking and get a butter beer. My treat." The two grabbed their beverages and talked with Yvonne and George for another hour before Yvonne and George left. Walking hand in hand down the roads. They had passed every store at least twice before decided on entering one.

"Oh, this looks cute, let's go in there." Yvonne said heading towards Zonko's

"Cant, it's closed up, see? They boarded up last year. It was my dream to own this place when I got older, before, you know my mom and all." George said walking slowly.

"Oh, oh well. So, want to go back to the castle, its freezing out here." Yvonne suggested.

"Yeah, lets. I'll make some hot cocoa and we can change out of these heavy clothes." Said George, grabbing Yvonne's hand once more and walking towards the large castle.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They reached the castle, their coats dripping from the snow and cold weather. When they entered the common room the warmth was overwhelming and was welcomed.

"Oh thank goodness it's so warm in here. I am about to freeze my fingers off." Yvonne said. "Oh, time to change and put some music on." She said moving towards the bedroom.

Yvonne came back out in a blue sweater and some sweat pants and slippers, carrying a c.d. in her fingers. George was mixing hot chocolate and had just taken off his jacket. The c.d. player was opened and she put in a c.d. with a red cover. The music started to play. It was calm.

"Who sings this?" George asked, now used to her muggle music.

"Its Anna Nalik, oh, I love her music to death. It reminds me of Starbucks." George looked at her puzzled. "It's a muggle coffee shop. It's kinda like café music, and the smell of hot chocolate really reminds me of Starbucks." She smelled the air and took a cup of hot chocolate out of George's hands. Her hands were warmed at the touch. One sip and she was in heaven. "Mh, this is good." She said

"Thanks." He said back kissing her cheek. They sat on the couch, arm in arm, slowly sipping their drinks. George kissed Yvonne on the cheek, which was repeated by her to his lips. Sparks once again flew from their wands.

"I love when they do that." George said.

"I love when you do that." Yvonne said as they joined for another kiss. They sat their cups down and began to kiss slower and slower, deeper and deeper. They shifted positions, Yvonne now lying on the couch, George sitting on top of her, his legs on both sides of her hips, kissing her and holding her face in his hands. Anna Nalik kept playing in the back ground.

Deeper and deeper their kisses got, each separated by a quick breath from both parties and then once again reunited. Yvonne started unbuttoning George's sweater, slowly taking it off of him, leaving a wife beater, he then returned the favor by taking off her sweater. Both were stirring around kissing and removing articles of clothing. Taking off his wife beater, taking off her shirt, unzipping his pants, unclenching her bra, it was a frenzy of clothes. Until they were down to underwear. They kept kissing, not noticing that they were two seconds away from being fully naked in front of one another.

George reached for Yvonne's underwear, a purple thong with flowers on the back, slowly sliding it down until they were off. The same was for Yvonne, sliding the boxers off until both were left naked. Neither noticing, just wanted to intensify.

George began kissing Yvonne's neck and shoulders, following her collar bone, slow moans rushing under her voice. Lower and lower he kissed, arms, collar bone, at that moment he realized that she really was topless. He paused for what seemed like forever, but was only a second. It hadn't occurred to him that they were bother naked until that moment, then began again. Kissing each pink mountain, lightly licking the tops. Yvonne giggled, her eyes closed, obviously tickled. George smiled and rejoined her lips.

Both gave favors and were being favored. Kissing of stomach's and knees, arms and elbows, gratifying each other slowly with their mouths. Yvonne arching her back every time George would lick the inside of her. George moaning with every stroke of her hand on his member. All of this led up to the mounting pressure which was soon released. George mounted Yvonne. He pushed in, forgetting that she was a virgin. She screamed in pain. George had stopped for a moment, kissing and consoling her, but she refused to stop.

They started slow, going faster and faster with each passing minute. George thrusting in and out of Yvonne, both moving in a rhythmic motion, hips moving as one, bucking and kicking with each other. George always went harder and harder when he heard Yvonne moan and scream, hearing her say 'yes' and 'more' was an aphrodisiac all in its own. Both starting to feel the pressure, George knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He started going faster and faster, loosing Yvonne in his own animalistic want. Going so fast and so hard that he was leaving her behind. He never felt this way before, he wanted more.

Yvonne,with one large scream,had taken all she could and a half second later after not being able to go faster or harder George climaxed and spilled his juices inside her and with one large bellow that echoed, he dropped onto Yvonne's chest, both panting and sweating, falling asleep in each others arms.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A week had passed, Christmas was here. Presents appeared under the tree in George and Yvonne's common room. Both got up and began digging through them. About five presents were wrapped in dark green and the other twelve were in purple. Yvonne was giddy with all the gifts, mainly for the names on them.

"Oh, its one from mom, and grandma, oh, and from Chelsey, oh I love Christmas." Yvonne said grabbing presents and opening them one at a time. The first one was from her mother, an IPod. Another was from her friend Chelsey, in addition to the always funny card was a stuffed animal, it was a Purple Pony Unicorn Clydesdale Pegasus. Yvonne laughed, the inside joke between then still lasted this long. The card had said from Johnny, yet another inside joke that Yvonne was proud to keep.

"What did you get?" Yvonne asked George.

"Well, just socks and candy." He said frowning as he looked at all the gifts Yvonne had received.

"Well, you have one more." Yvonne said, whipping out a small box. George opened it and laughed. It was a poem and at the bottom was a Zonko's toy.

"This poem is genius." He said laughing.

"Yeah I know, it took me all day to think it up, and that toy was hard to find." She said as she read the poem aloud:

"To the boy who makes me quiver

Always there to make me shiver

When my body needs attention

You have always been my pension

Your touch is totally cosmic

You make me orgasmic

You know what you do to me

And you know I like it

So why not get over here

And totally do me."

George laughed "With pleasure, no pun intended. But I have something for you too." He said reaching into his back pocket. He took out a small box and grabbed Yvonne's hand. "I am going to be horrible at this, I mean, well I love you, and I want to be with you always. Even though I know that we cant we both love each other. We gave ourselves to one another and I trust you with all of me and I hope you think the same way, and well, what I mean is…wait, can u stand up really quick." Yvonne put her hands over her mouth. She tried to hold back tears. "What I'm trying to say is" he grabbed her hand and opened the box. "Will you marry me?" He took the ring from the box and slid it on her finger. Yvonne was speechless and all she could do was nod. Finally after swallowing the lump in her throat she whispered yes.

"Yes, yes, Yes!" she exclaimed as she hugged him and kissed him. George twirled her around in a circle, neither had been happier. "Oh my god, that means I'm-" she paused. "We won't get the chance to marry one another. I'm supposed to…remember?"

"Yes, but I want you and only you, after this all happens I will never love anyone but you, and I hope you know this. I mean I know that we have only known each other for four months but if this prophecy thing is true, then I was only meant to have you and you were only meant to have me. And I love you." George started to choke up and Yvonne began crying.

"I love you too." She said kissing him and looking at her ring. It was a silver band and had a sapphire in the middle, surrounded by small diamonds in the sides, with a butterfly flying in the middle of the gem. 'Thank goodness for magic' she thought.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Another month passed. It was now the end of January. Class was back in session and no one had more to worry about than Yvonne. "Oh Ginny, what am I going to do?" Yvonne fretted.

"Don't worry; I'm sure it's not that." Ginny said stroking Yvonne's hands in comfort.

"How can it not be that, oh god, Ginny don't you tell anyone, I swear I'm telling you this in complete confidence. Oh god, I hope it's not what I think." Yvonne said, her teeth chattering.

"How long has it been?" Ginny asked.

"It skipped twice, a month ago, and I should have started again last week. And that never happens. Oh Ginny. I can't do this." Yvonne started crying.

"Pull yourself together." Ginny said. "Now come on, you peed on it and we have waited forever, go look at it. Remember blue means yes and red means no." she said as she watched Yvonne enter the bathroom. Both were scared. What was happening? Ginny wondered. This was horrible. But he promised she would help, no matter what the problem.

"Oh god, Ginny!" Yvonne was quivering, and shaking. Ginny looked at the color. It was blue. "Ginny! I'm pregnant! I can't be pregnant. How am I going to tell George? Oh no-" Yvonne started blabbering.

"Calm down. Don't worry. It will be fine; you are getting married aren't you? Marriage usually leads to kids."

'Oh Ginny, if only you knew.' Thought Yvonne. The baby was a disaster. If she was pregnant then there would be nine months of carrying the child. The only problem was that there were only five months left until the solstice. "I have to tell George, but how?"

"Just be forward with him. What harm can be done, he will find out soon enough even if you don't tell him. Vomiting, bellies, and babies are a big sign of pregnancy."

"Oh yes Ginny, I am just going to walk right up to him and say "How was your day, mine was good, oh by the way, I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive, you're a daddy! I don't think so!"

"Fine, but I don't see how else you are going to tell him and the sooner you tell him the sooner it will be over, and he will be pissed if you tell him months from now." Ginny said. "I'm sorry I can't help you with this one." Ginny got up and escorted Yvonne back to her room and then left.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

An hour George came back into the common room. He greeted her with his usual kiss and embrace. "No, please." Yvonne said.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" George asked concerned.

"I don't know how to say this, I mean, well, oh god." Yvonne said as she started to cry.

"What? Is it the ring? What's wrong?"

"George, well, I mean, I'm pregnant." There, she said it, so why wasn't the weight just lifted off her shoulders? Why did it seem like a heavier burden?

"You're what?" George said in surprise.

"Pregnant, it's yours."

"Well I never doubted that, but how? Well I know how but I mean, why? We can't have a baby, well I mean, it takes nine months and there is only five and…"

"Yes, I know, I didn't mean to get pregnant." Their voices started to raise confusion and anger slightly erupting from both of them slowly.

"I need to take a walk, this is too much." George said. And with that he grabbed his coat and walked out the door. Leaving his pregnant fiancé alone and confused.


End file.
